Free
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Daniel Fenton/OC. Lo único que deseaba, era ser libre nuevamente y alejarse de las garras de Vlad. Yaoi/Rape
1. Carcelero

**Free**

**Episodio 1**

**Las luces de los coches que pasaban por aquella carretera, no podían reflejarse en el. Eso ya era algo rutinario en sus noches muertas siempre condenado a estar ahí cada noche, buscando a algún incauto que por algún motivo diera con su barranca.**

**El ultimo coche que aparentemente pasaría aquella noche se dio la vuelta sin alumbrar la silueta del chico que se encontraba parado al parecer de manera imprudente, en el borde de aquel precipicio.**

**Shane Haruna cerró los ojos aburrido… realmente, ser un fantasma atado a la tierra por motivos de muerte accidental no era precisamente uno de sus trabajos preferidos. Se giró y quedo observando un lugar, varios metros más abajo donde algunos hierros oxidados y retorcidos marcaban el sitio donde varios años antes, el había dejado de pertenecer al mundo de los vivos para llegar a ligarse a la Zona Fantasma.**

**Una brisa fría y algunas gotas de lluvia barrieron con el lugar sin tocarle, pero a pesar de ello metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco buscando un calor perdido mucho tiempo atrás.**

**De pronto, una espiral verde brillante se apareció a sus espaldas alumbrando hacia delante el pavimento; los ojos grises del chico no perdieron su frialdad, después de todo ya se imaginaba que pudieran hablarle aquella noche… en realidad, le llamaban _cada noche_, para pedirle ciertas misiones en las cuales solo él tenia el tacto suficiente para cumplirlas sin estropearlas.**

**-Señor Sugoi- dijo una voz**

**Un buitre verde con boina, lentes oscuros y canas se acerco al muchacho por la espalda; este, ni siquiera se volteo lo cuál provocó una reacción de irritación en la criatura.**

**-Señor Sugoi!- llamó con mayor fuerza**

**El chico aludido cerró los ojos con fastidio al tiempo que la criatura ponía expresión enfadada y estaba a punto de replicar**

**-Todas las noches es igual, yo espero, tu vienes y me dices que el Amo Vlad quiere verme- la sequedad en la voz del muchacho hizo que el buitre se decidiera a callar, al tiempo que el joven de cabellos plateados se volteaba dirigiéndole una mirada fría y calculadora- así que no tienes que alterarte Vladwill, iré inmediatamente**

**-Por supuesto señor- se disculpo el buitre con un falso tono de amabilidad mientras se desaparecía y el muchacho regresaba a su posición original, mirando hacia el barranco.**

**Siguió así durante algunos segundos, hasta que comenzó a llover con mayor fuerza; entonces con un movimiento de la mano, él desapareció también en una espiral que variaba en diferencia de la de aquellos seres en el tono azulado que lo rodeaba.**

**En cuestión de segundos, el muchacho se encontraba en la parte interior del castillo de Vlad Plasmius, el señor más temido y respetado de toda la Zona Fantasma Americana y el mismo que la mayoría de las veces le daba las misiones. Porque además de ser un fantasma atado a su muerte, el también era muy reconocido en varias regiones de la Zona fantasma general como un espectro poderoso y buscado, nada más y nada menos que el gran Fantasma Sugoi, uno de los mejores en hacer trabajos aterrorizando, investigando, espiando y cualquier otra cosa que sus clientes le pidieran.**

**Por eso Vlad le había contratado como su mano derecha y principal jefe en todos los trabajos donde el joven siempre daba lo mejor… incluso, conocía y manejaba un 90% de sus poderes fantasmales, casi al mismo nivel de su actual jefe.**

**Caminó por la escalera principal no porque necesitara hacerlo, podía aparecerse a donde su Amo le llamase en cualquier segundo, pero por alguna razón aquella parte de su ser que había estado viva alguna vez gustaba de dar caminatas al más puro estilo de los no fallecidos. Ya llegado al segundo nivel, dio la vuelta presintiendo como lo hacia la mayoría de las veces, la ubicación de quien le llamaba; y no falló aquella noche tampoco, en el instante que llegaba a medio corredor una puerta se abrió a su derecha, dejando ver a un imponente mitad fantasma con rasgos vampíricos, el cuál salía de aquel lugar con expresión cansada y a la vez satisfecha.**

**Por alguna razón, al chico le entraron unos enormes escalofríos al verle salir de aquella manera, nunca lo había visto sonreír con tal maldad y burla como en aquellos momentos… no, jamás había percibido esa aura maligna que rodeaba al de mayor edad y eso que él le había asistido en la mayoría de los trabajos que solo las personas de mayor confianza para este, habían visto.**

**-Oh!, mi joven Fantasma Sugoi- exclamo el mestizo al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico que le observaba con expresión neutra- como ha estado tu noche?**

**-Normal… nada agitada… lo de siempre- se encogió de hombros mientras el hombre soltaba una risotada**

**-Sabes? Me encanta esa manera fría tuya de ser- sonrió mientras el chico seguía sin decidirse a preguntar la razón de su llamado- siempre serio, siempre buscando perfeccionarte, ser poderoso, pero lo mejor de todo- la bizarra criatura ensancho mas su sonrisa- siempre a mi servicio, acudiendo a mí en cuestión de segundos a cada que te llamo**

**-Si hago todo eso es porque Primero, me vuelvo más fuerte y Segundo, la paga por semana y servicios especiales, no es nada para rechazar- respondió el muchacho a lo que al vampiro le entro otra risotada más poderosa**

**-Excelente, excelente!- aplaudió- eres alguien digno de mi confianza y aprendes rápido, te interesas en estos negocios algo muy bueno- junto las manos sin dejar de sonreír- de hecho mi estimado Fantasma Sugoi, estoy a punto de proponerte algo que de seguro te interesara muchísimo**

**-Ah, si?- el muchacho se cruzo de brazos al tiempo que entornaba los ojos con un pequeño dejo curioso y ambicioso- me suena a mucho dinero fantasma… a quien tengo que matar?**

**-Matar?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- el adulto continuo riendo aun más- me encanta tu sentido del humor y tu disposición para hacer algo como eso, pero no, hoy no tienes que matar a nadie**

**-Definitivamente… tú conoces bien mis reglas para trabajar- replico el muchacho- lo de matar a alguien fue ironía… al menos por el momento. Todavía no tienes el dinero suficiente como para llegar a mi precio por algo así- soltó al tiempo que volteaba hacia un lado y dejando salir algo de aire con gesto molesto y altanero**

**-Lo se, lo se- Vlad asintió- de hecho, el trabajito que tendrás que hacer esta vez es algo muy simple- comenzó- te pagare el triple de lo que siempre acordamos**

**-Hmm… tanto así?- inquirió con algo de sorpresa mientras volvía nuevamente sus ojos hacia el adulto que parecía buscar sus expresiones de aceptación- de hecho me suena bastante bien, aunque aun no me dices que tengo que hacer- dijo moviendo una mano incitando a continuar al otro**

**-Solo tienes que cuidar a un niño- dijo el adulto de manera natural**

**El chico levanto muy lentamente una ceja, intentando no abrir la boca.**

**-Disculpa?**

**-Quiero que me cuides a un niño- repitió Vlad, aunque su expresión se volvió repentinamente cautelosa- aquellos fantasmas que me enviaste la ultima vez, lograron su cometido y atraparon este… interesante espécimen para mi**

**Vlad tomo aire mientras el chico Sugoi suspiraba pensando que tal vez aquel sujeto no había dormido bien o no lo suficiente como para que su cerebro trabajase de forma natural.**

**-Tu misión es cuidar de que este niño, NO SALGA DEL CASTILLO NI DE SU HABITACION- recalco mientras apuntaba con el dedo la puerta que había cerrado- nunca confíes en el, es muy peligroso… aunque no será para ti nada del otro mundo- sonrió por su propio chiste- pero si te descuidas, te eliminara**

**-Estás loco- replico el chico Sugoi mirando con desagrado la habitación- acaso me viste cara de niñera!?... yo no cuido críos, gracias, para eso tienes a Skulker, el si cuida bichejos raros, yo no**

**-Sabia que me dirías eso- suspiro Vlad encogiéndose de hombros- pero… que me dirías si te dijera, que la criatura dormida en esa habitación es capaz de eliminar a la mitad de la población fantasma?**

**El chico de cabello plateado abrió un poco los ojos… aunque él era un fantasma perseguido por la Policía de Zona Fantasma, no le hacía nada de gracia que alguien viniera a eliminarlos… era un fantasma y como tal, bueno o malo no podría permitir ello.**

**Miro al adulto y suspiro en parte resignado.**

**-Sigo pensando que Skulker lo haría mejor que yo… yo no estoy para juegos**

**-Por eso mismo te lo estoy pidiendo a ti- insistió Vlad empujando con una mano al chico hacia la puerta- a ti te confió todas mis cosas, todo lo que es importante para mí, eres mi mano derecha- lo acerco mas- por eso mismo, sé que me eres leal y no te dejaras influenciar por el chico- el adulto se enderezo y volvió a sonreír- este será tu trabajo, lo cuidaras para mí y solo cuando necesite del prisionero nos dejaras solos, vale?- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás- que pases buenas noches, mi querido Fantasma Sugoi**

**Con un movimiento de su capa, Vlad desapareció en una vorágine roja mientras Shane volvía a suspirar resignado y agarraba la manija de la puerta… pero qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese tipo!?... él no era para estarse de dama de cuidado o criada con alguno de los proyectitos de Vlad.**

**Movió la cabeza con expresión molesta y entro a la oscura habitación. En esta casi no había nada, una mesa con un espejo y una silla (o tocador, seguramente la habitación había sido la de la esposa del Rey del Queso), unos cuantos baúles, una enorme ventana del piso al techo, semi cubierta por un larguísimo, grueso y verde cortinaje y una cama de techo alto donde al parecer algo (o alguien) se movía.**

**El chico fantasma se acerco lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras notaba que un bulto cubierto completamente temblaba al centro de la cama. Era extraño. Lo toco un poco y el bulto continuo agitándose en sí mismo, como apretando aun más la tela encima de este. **

**Aunque no sabía que pasaba, supuso que "ese" era el niño que Vlad quería que cuidara… no era sobrino de Vlad, no le hubiera llamado espécimen… acaso uno de los fantasmas más jóvenes de la Zona con el que quería experimentar?... probablemente. Tomo la orilla superior del manto de la cama y lentamente, lo fue bajando.**

**Soltó un poco la tela sorprendido al ver el rostro que se ocultaba detrás de la cobija; si, era un niño pero era uno de los niños más bellos que había visto en toda su vida e incluso, después de muerto; su piel era muy blanca pero desgraciadamente en esos momentos estaba marcada por muchísimas heridas, que la hacían sonrojarse mucho. Su cabello era negro brillante aunque en esos momentos estaba revuelto y pegado al rostro del chico entre un poco de sangre y sudor, aunque no por ello le pareció menos atractivo. El chico estaba temblando como una hoja y aunque dormía, se veía que estaba sufriendo muchísimo… por todos los Fantasmas de la Zona, que le había hecho aquel pervertido!?**

**Aunque él solo se dijo mentalmente que eso no era de su interés y de que no debía de involucrarse, siguió bajando la cobija hasta el pecho del chico y de ahí a la cintura, donde se detuvo horrorizado sin permitirse ver más… el chico había sido… sacudió la cabeza, mientras un algo frío lo recorría por completo… era un verdadero milagro que la criatura que tenia frente a los ojos aun respirara.**

**Se quedo estático, ya imaginando lo que encontraría si le destapaba por completo y puso una expresión de sincero asco… que maldad tan grande podría esconder el pecho de Vlad para lastimar de aquella manera tan salvaje y cruel a un crío tan joven? Era apenas mayor que él mismo! Mientras se encontraba en aquel estado pensativo, el chico desnudo abrió los ojos espantado y se sentó en la cama, mostrando por fin sus hermosos ojos azules que en ese momento, brillaban de miedo.**

**-Quien eres tú!?- exclamo haciéndose hacia atrás y soltando un ruido de dolor al no poder moverse bien**

**El chico de cabello plateado se quedo prendado a aquellos ojos mientras inconscientemente le tomaba el rostro rozando levemente aquella suave piel y lo veía directamente… realmente el niño frente a él estaba sufriendo mucho y todo se reflejaba en su mirada… estuvo muy tentado a dejarle ir, pero…**

**El chico Sugoi sacudió la cabeza molesto consigo mismo al tiempo que se alejaba del niño y se dirigía a la puerta… pero que le pasaba!?... lo tenia bien claro, aquel crio era el juguete de Vlad y su misión era asegurarse de que no se le escapara… aquello no era otra cosa sino mas que una misión mas… y el iba a cumplirla cabalmente… no fallaría jamás…**

**-Para ti soy el Fantasma Sugoi- le dijo viéndolo levemente por encima del hombro, mientras el otro continuaba temblando horrorizado- soy tu vigilante y carcelero… si intentas huir… lo que te ha pasado no será nada comparado con lo que te haré yo**

**Con el corazón muerto en la garganta salió de la habitación. **

**TBC**

**…**


	2. Transición

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 2**

**El chico tenía los ojos cerrados recargado en la puerta sin prestar atención a los sonidos que salían del interior de la habitación; ya hacía una semana desde que lo habían puesto a cuidar a aquel extraño chico y la verdad, ya se estaba cansando puesto que la mayoría de las veces que Vlad se acercaba el tenía que estar ahí y no era nada agradable ver todo eso. Y no solo tenía que aguantar cada cosa que se le ocurriera a su amo, sino que además tenía que soportar escuchar los llantos del chiquillo que siempre le suplicaba salir… pero no podía… no podía liberarlo, su trabajo era tenerlo ahí… aunque el no quisiera.**

**El sonido de un golpe y unos pasos que se acercaban le indicaron que el dueño del castillo estaba por salir, así que muy a desgana se movió de su sitio al momento en que la puerta se abría.**

**-Ah… nada como un encuentro matutino… no opinas lo mismo amigo Sugoi?**

**Shane rodó un poco los ojos mientras Vlad seguía mostrando aquella sonrisa que últimamente le estaba poniendo incómodo… era una sonrisa malvada, extraña… definitivamente, nada de su agrado.**

**-Es la opinión de cada quien, yo no tengo porque meterme en la vida de los demás**

**Vlad soltó una fuerte carcajada.**

**-Muy bien! Eso me gusta de ti, no te metes en la vida de los demás… bien- el hombre se estiró un poco- me retiro, tengo algunas inversiones que atender… pero tu cuida a la mas importante de todas, jajajajajaja!**

**El chico suspiró mientras el adulto se retiraba. Volteó levemente hacia la puerta de la habitación con un sentimiento que no se explicaba. Pobre chico. Qué era lo que había hecho para que Vlad se le desquitara tanto?... tal vez si se lo preguntara… Shane respiró profundamente y puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta… estaba algo nervioso, puesto que esta vez se había escuchado mas ruido de lo usual lo cual venía a significar que el chico no estaría nada bien y el se sentiría peor.**

**-Hola Shane**

**-Para ti, Sugoi-san- le dijo a Skulker, que acababa de aparecerse**

**-Por lo que veo, no estamos de humor el día de hoy**

**El chico retiro la mano de la puerta y se volteó hacia el fantasma con los brazos cruzados mientras ambos se dirigían miradas de intenso desagrado. Skulker y Shane se odiaban desde que Vlad lo había contratado, ya que al parecer el fantasma mecánico había fallado en muchas misiones… y cuando el dueño del castillo introdujo al chico, Skulker había sido relegado de su puesto a un segundo lugar y eso lo hacía hervir.**

**-Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- preguntó cruzandose de brazos y afilando los ojos**

**Generalmente cuando Skulker se aparecía no se presagiaba nada bueno; el fantasma verde sonrió un poco y miró sobre el hombro del chico hacia la puerta… tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de sus intenciones y por alguna razón, esto lo molesto mas.**

**-Ni siquiera estes pensando en…**

**-Porqué no?- dijo Skulker- ese chiquillo se merece todo el dolor que podamos proporcionarle- apretó un poco los puños- como fantasma que eres, tu también deberías aprovechar**

**-Vlad confió al chico bajo mi mando- dijo- así que a menos que tengas su consentimiento me temo que no podrás pasar- sonrió cínico y Skulker adquirio una mirada seria y molesta**

**-Pequeño traidor…**

**-Yo no estoy traicionando a nadie- dijo sin moverse a pesar de que Skulker estaba tomando una posición amenazante- tu si**

**Skulker apretó nuevamente los puños y parecía que estaba a punto de estallar, pero inmediatamente dejó caer los brazos.**

**-Bien chico tú ganas… por ahora**

**Shane levantó una ceja mientras el fantasma se daba la media vuelta y se desaparecía por el techo; el chico se quedo observando este por unos cuantos segundos mas y luego se introdujo a la habitación. Estaba completamente desordenada y en el fondo se escuchaban unos ruidos, mas precisamente en una de las esquinas; ese sentimiento de remordimiento volvió a azotar el pecho del chico fantasma pero… ¿qué podía hacer el?... después de todo, ordenes eran ordenes y el tenía que seguirlas al pie de la letra.**

**Se acercó un poco a la esquina donde estaba el niño de cabello negro abrazado a sus rodillas y llorando. El chico de cabello plateado se le quedó viendo unos segundos, de manera fría aunque por dentro no podía mas que pensar en que le gustaría ayudarle… pero como?**

**-Oye, tu- le dijo de manera brusca al tiempo que el chico pegaba un respingo pero sin levantar la vista- por cuanto tiempo mas piensas estar echado ahí?... levantate!**

**El chico que estaba sentado en el suelo no pudo mas que levantar la vista y dirigirle una mirada de odio intenso… el chico Sugoi estaba un poco extrañado, de que tanto odio pudiera salir de un niño que parecía un ángel. Movió la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada a su manera haciendo que el chico temblara y se parara rápidamente, pero casi de inmediato soltó un gemido y cayo al suelo.**

**-No puedo, me duele- se quejó**

**Esto no hizo mas que aumentar la sensación incómoda del fantasma puesto que comenzaba a imaginarse lo lastimado que estaba… bueno… Vlad le había ordenado que el chico no saliera, nunca dijo que no podía ayudarle verdad? Movió un poco la cabeza sonriendose asi mismo… que estaba loco?... ya le habían dicho que el niño estaba intentando eliminar a los fantasmas de Zona Fantasma… porqué habría de ayudarlo, si el mismo era un fantasma?... empujó un poco con el pie al niño que levantó la mirada.**

**-Vamos, que no eres un hombre?... ponte de pie y vete a echar a la cama, que tienes que estar preparado por si tu amo regresa**

**El niño cerró los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme logró ponerse de pie y se dirigió a duras penas al colchón, dejandose caer en la orilla y al parecer a punto de dar contra el suelo. El chico fantasma reaccionó rápido y logró tomarlo por la cintura antes de que pegara en el piso y lo sostuvo un poco, mientras revisaba lo sucedido: se había desmayado.**

**-Ay pequeño, que te ha pasado!?- murmuró el solo mientras levantaba el cuerpo y lo acomodaba en la cama**

**Le acarició un poco la frente notando que estaba sudando y se dio cuenta de que el niño traía fiebre… y no solo eso; se sentó al lado del chico pero cuando apoyó la mano en la cama, la levantó puesto que "algo" había quedado en esta. Se vió la mano, que estaba manchada con un líquido obscuro y caliente… acaso era…!?**

**Para asegurarse miró el cuerpo del niño y se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba empapandose de aquel líquido que escurría de las piernas del pequeño.**

**-Ay, por Kamisama!- exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que era**

**De inmediato se desapareció y a los pocos segundos, estaba limpiando al niño con varias toallas y medicamento para hacerlo que dejara de sangrar… cuando comenzó, el niño apretó un poco los ojos, realmente lo estaba lastimando.**

**-Shhh… voy a acabar pronto, tu solo aguanta- dijo un poco angustiado**

**En esos momentos, que le importaba lo que habían dicho Skulker y los demás?... le era imposible creer que ese pequeño pudiera acabar con los espectros de su mundo sobre todo si estaba en esos momentos tan vulnerable a todo. **

**Cuando terminó, recogió las prendas del chico del suelo y lo vistió de la manera mas lenta y suave que pudo para no despertarlo… el crio estaba profundamente dormido y el también estaba cansado a pesar de suponerse que no debía de sentirse así una vez muerto, pero el hecho de concentrarse completamente con todas sus energías en hacer aquello bien y de forma rápida, parecía haberle afectado en algo.**

**Y sin poder evitarlo se recostó al lado del niño, quedansose igual de dormido que el pequeño que por alguna razon le estaba haciendo sentir que algo estaba cambiando…**

**TBC**

**…**


	3. Momento de tregua

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 3**

**Shane miraba atentamente cada movimiento del chico dormido frente a él; ya llevaba un buen rato despierto admirandolo, pero no le importaba, podía pasarse un buen rato sin quejarse. El niño comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras se volteaba lentamente. Era extraño, ya no le dolía el cuerpo, se sentía extrañamente bien y fresco. Se incorporó un poco y miró a su lado, donde el chico de cabellos plateados lo miraba entretenido.**

**-Veo que no te has ido- murmuró**

**-Por supuesto que no- dijo Shane recargándose en su rodilla sin dejar de mirarlo- tengo que recordarte que yo trabajo aquí?**

**El niño de ojos azules frunció los ojos y se levantó lentamente, sintiendose observado a cada segundo por su carcelero. Caminó hasta la ventana donde comenzó a observar el exterior.**

**-Mínimo podrías agradecerme- soltó el Fantasma Sugoi**

**El niño lo miró confundido mientras su carcelero se levantaba y se dirigía a una pared, donde se recargaba. El Fantasma Sugoi no dejaba de observar al niño que parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos; se veía bonito cuando estaba pensativo, pensó para si mismo sonriendo un poco.**

**Pero de un segundo a otro el niño se volteó rápidamente y saltó; un anillo blanco lo rodeó haciendo que tanto su apariencia como su ropa cambiaran y Shane se encontró con otro fantasma, muy parecido a él mismo: cabello blanco y ojos verdes, el niño ahora se veía mucho mas maduro.**

**-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo este juntando sus manos y lanzando un rayo verde**

**Por suerte para Sugoi, el niño aunque no lo aparentara seguía muy debilitado por las anteriores agresiones de Vlad, así que Shane pudo esquivar el ataque muy fácilmente. Se molestó un poco… muchísimo. En el momento en el que el chico fantasma se acercó a Sugoi, este lo tomó por un brazo y lo arrojó contra la pared. Estaba furioso, por el hecho de haber mostrado compasión ante el… porqué rayos lo había ayudado!?. Pensando esto, lanzó dos rayos azules contra el chico fantasma que resbaló por la pared hasta el suelo, donde se quedó temblando mientras su transformación acababa.**

**El Fantasma Sugoi se quedó mirando al niño, a punto de volver a atacarlo cuando reaccionó. El niño temblaba por la debilidad y los recientes ataques… era evidente que teniendo la oportunidad iba a defenderse… entonces, el fantasma se asustó… qué había hecho!?.**

**-Déjame ir!- gritó el niño angustiado mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo llorando nuevamente.**

**El Fantasma Sugoi sintió que el corazón se le partía al ver semejante escena. Se sentía culpable. Era tan obvio que aquel chico lo hubiese atacado, después de todo, quería escapar de Vlad y el lo estaba evitando… que rayos. Generalmente no mezclaba trabajo con ese tipo de cosas, pero esto era diferente.**

**Lo que estaba haciendo Vlad no era precisamente de su agrado y aunque trabajara para el, le desagradaba profundamente. **

**Se acercó al niño y le tocó el brazo, y este se encogió mas en si mismo… tendría que calmarlo de alguna manera.**

**…**

**-Te sientes mejor?**

**El niño sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente y el fantasma sonrió un poco. Ambos se encontraban en el baño de la habitación del niño y este se encontraba sentado en la tina, con agua caliente. Shane le pasaba una esponja por la espalda, donde aún podían verse varias heridas, algunas mas recientes a causa de el mismo.**

**-Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente- dijo Shane mientras el niño lo miraba- cómo te llamas?**

**-Daniel- dijo el ojiazul aparentemente mas relajado- Daniel Fenton**

**-Daniel, eh?- dijo el chico fantasma mientras el otro asentía- y… me podrías decir por qué Vlad tiene tanto interés en ti?**

**-Que tal si mejor tu me dices cómo te llamas?- dijo Danny mientras el fantasma lo miraba fijamente. Al final, sonrió**

**-Muchos me llaman "El Fantasma Sugoi"- dijo dejándole caer la esponja con agua en la cabeza, haciendo que este sonriera un poco. El chico fantasma se levantó pesadamente y sacó una toalla enorme- pero mi nombre es Shane… Shane Haruna, de los Haruna de Salem**

**-Shane, uh?- murmuró Danny mientras se levantaba**

**El Fantasma Sugoi observó el cuerpo del niño frente a el, admirado por el hecho de que siendo tan solo un crío apenas mas grande que él, pudiese verse tan bello. Sacudió la cabeza levemente sonrojado, mientras Danny reía un poco dandose cuenta de la situación.**

**-No le digas a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener- dijo mirando molesto a otro lado mientras le colocaba encima la toalla al niño**

**-No lo hare**

**Ambos sonrieron mientras salían de aquel cuarto. Aparentemente, la relación entre ambos, había cambiado… pero no era solo eso… había algo mas.**

**TBC**

**…**


	4. Libre

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 4**

**-Parece que ese niño es especial para ti**

**-Oh, Desireé…**

**-Hablo en serio!**

**La genio y el niño caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, puesto que Vlad necesitaba estar solo para atender sus "asuntos" y obviamente Shane no podía quedarse cerca. Desireé miró la expresión angustiada del chico que a cada rato miraba por encima de su hombro.**

**-Tranquilo, sabes que en cuanto termine te llamará y podrás curar al pequeño**

**-Aún así… no me gusta saber que le esta haciendo daño… sabes que eso marcará al chico de por vida?**

**-Lo sé- suspiró la mujer- por eso, tú te encargarás de evitar que le sucedan mas cosas así**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**-Sabes lo que quiero decir- el chico de cabello plateado se detuvo y la miró, mientras esta cerraba los ojos con los brazos en la espalda- el chico Phantom nos hizo mucho mal Johnny-boy… así que hay muchos fantasmas que quisieran dañarlo como lo está haciendo Vlad… pero en mi opinión ya fue suficiente castigo para toda una vida y lo que ahora necesita, es alguien que lo proteja de aquellos que todavía quieran vengarse de él**

**El chico miró el techo y unos segundos después lamentó haberlo hecho. Él como fantasma, podía ver a través de este y para muchos males, estaban debajo de la habitación de Danny, por lo cual había tenido una vista panorámica de lo que ocurría… y no era eso precisamente lo que mas deseaba ver. **

**Se tapó los ojos con una mano, maldiciéndose a si mismo mientras la fantasma reía de buena gana.**

**-Ánimo!... estoy segura de que tu lo sacarás de aquí**

**-Espera… dijiste que yo lo sacaría?**

**-Así es- dijo la genio con una sonrisa triste mientras el chico pelaba los ojos**

**-Desireé, sabes lo que estás diciendo?... si libero al niño, eso sería traicionar a Vlad!... y yo jamás he traicionado a nadie, esto es un trabajo y no acostumbro incumplir**

**-Y esto es mas importante que el trabajo- dijo la mujer parándose frente al chico con una expresión que el jamás le había visto- escucha jovencito… niños como ese no los encontrarás tan fácilmente, ni en esta vida ni en la otra… no lo eches a perder… como lo hice yo- terminó un poco triste**

**-Desireé…**

**-Esta noche, Vlad quitará los candados de seguridad en el castillo- dijo- y Vapistak y los demás Vultures se irán a la zona norte… es la única oportunidad que tendrás para sacar a tu niño a salvo… y cuando lo hagas… asegurate de que nunca mas vuelva a pasar por algo similar**

**-Y si Vlad vuelve a atacarlo?**

**-Lo defenderás- aseguró la genio- tus poderes son similares en mucho a los del propio Vlad, así que no tendrás problemas con ello… además, tu ya estás muerto y el no, así que eso te confiere una tremenda ventaja sobre él**

**-Ya estoy muerto- suspiró el chico- lo cual también me impide cualquier tipo de relación con el pequeño**

**-No demasiado- sonrió la mujer y levantando una mano, lo envolvió en sus polvos arabes brillantes**

**-Oye!- el chico comenzó a estornudar mientras la mujer reía- eso no fue justo!... que hiciste?**

**-Ya lo descubrirás- dijo guiñandole un ojo- ahora- la mujer vió hacia arriba y el también, de manera que pudieron ver el momento en que Vlad salía de la habitación de Danny- lo mejor será que vayas con tu niño para prepararlo**

**El chico sonrió y asintió, mientras se volvía transparente y atravesaba el techo.**

**-Buena suerte**

**…**

**Danny tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba regresar su respiración a su ritmo normal. Había sido muchísimo mas doloroso aquella vez, el sujeto no se había tentado el corazón cuando le suplicó que por ese día le dejara, al contrario, le había divertido verlo así. Animal.**

**El niño se apretó en las sábanas, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro.**

**-Ya me preguntaba a que hora vendrías- dijo mientras sentía el peso de Shane que en ese momento se sentaba a su lado- desde hace un mes esto se ha convertido en rutina**

**-Pero una que sabes que terminará- dijo el fantasma mientras Danny levantaba un poco los brazos**

**Danny siempre hacía esto, para que el chico fantasma pudiera llevarlo a la ducha y de ahí a las curaciones que siempre le hacía. Era un proceso muchísimo mas agradable que lo anterior, puesto que con el chico, se sentía mas protegido.**

**Pero ahora, el chico de cabello plateado miraba fíjamente la cama, sin expresión, cosa que lo preocupo. Bajo los brazos y se inclinó hacia un lado para verlo a los ojos.**

**-Shane… sucede algo?**

**El chico levantó la vista y miró fijamente los ojos azules de Danny… realmente eran muy hermosos. Este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír mientras le pasaba los dedos por el rostro y el niño cerraba los ojos… a partir de esa noche, ese niño sería su niño… su pequeño ángel.**

**Ya estaba decidido… el lo cuidaría y lo protegería sin importar quién o que… pero claro, antes de cualquier cosa, tendría que sacarlo del castillo. Miró mas al niño y el pecho comenzó a dolerle, al recordar que el mismo lo había lastimado, cuando lo había arrojado contra la pared.**

**-Danny…- dijo**

**El niño abrió los ojos y lo miró, mientras el fantasma negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y lo tomaba de la cintura.**

**-Listo para el baño?**

**Danny asintió sin dejar de verlo y dejando que el chico lo llevara a la tina. Una vez ahí, el fantasma comenzó con la rutina de siempre, lavando con cuidado las heridas del niño mientras este dormía. Pero esta vez no se durmió, recargó los brazos en la orilla de la tina, quedando cara a cara con el chico de ojos grises, que lo miró extrañado.**

**-Sucede algo pequeño?**

**Danny comenzó a reir. Desde que el chico había comenzado a ayudarle, generalmente le decía cosas como "pequeño" o "ángel"… y la verdad, eso le gustaba.**

**-Estás preocupado por algo Shane?- le dijo mirándole a los ojos**

**El chico fantasma lo miró durante unos cuantos segundos, y soltando un suspiro, puso la esponja a un lado.**

**-Esta noche… esta noche saldrás de aquí**

**Danny lo miró confuso durante algunos segundos, hasta que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.**

**-Quieres decir que…**

**-Así es- dijo Shane acariciando los cabellos de la frente del chico- esta noche… serás libre**

**Danny no pudo evitar que se le iluminaran los ojos mientras sonreía y lloraba.**

**-Lo dices en serio?**

**-No será fácil- dijo el chico serio, pues pensaba en todo lo que sucedería si los atrapaban- y si muy peligroso… pero es la única manera en que seas libre**

**-Libre- repitió Danny, sintiendo que esas palabras habían tenido un significado muy cambiado en todo ese tiempo- libre por fin…- comenzó a llorar**

**-Si- el chico de ojos grises sonrió un poco y Danny lo miró**

**-Vendrás conmigo… verdad?**

**Shane se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta. Había creído que tendría que pedirle que le dejara estar a su lado… pero resultó al revés, el niño lo quería con él!.**

**-Por supuesto que si- le dijo- siempre estaré a tu lado**

**Danny puso expresión seria, cosa que asustó un poco al fantasma. Y luego, sin avisar, se acercó a él y lo besó, de una manera muy suave y lenta; el chico fantasma estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba eso, pero… no era tampoco que el no deseara eso. **

**Le tomó el rostro y profundizó un poco mas el beso. Cuando se separaron, el pequeño estaba un poco sonrojado y el chico rió un poco.**

**-No me gustaría que te sucediera algo- dijo Danny recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico de ojos grises, que lo abrazó contra el de manera protectora- te amo**

**Eso lo sorprendió muchísimo. No esperaba que el pequeño sintiera algo tan profundo y hermoso por quien había sido su carcelero durante tanto tiempo. Pero… era una nueva oportunidad… para ambos… y no iba a desperdiciarla.**

**-Yo también pequeño ángel- le susurró- y esta noche… serás libre para volar…**

**TBC**

**…**


	5. A pocos pasos

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 5**

**Ambos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que estaba a punto de suceder; tal vez les iría bien, tal vez no… pero por lo menos iban a intentarlo. Danny estaba sentado sobre la cama, abrazandose las rodillas y observando como el sol se ocultaba detrás de una pequeña loma.**

**Shane había salido a dar una vuelta por el castillo, vigilando a los fantasmas que pudieran estorbarles mientras comenzaban la huida; esto lo hacía a cada media hora, que era el tiempo que cuidaba a Danny regularmente de esta manera no levantaría sospechas. El chico de ojos azules soltó un suspiro mientras se preguntaba internamente cómo estarían sus amigos y en especial su familia: después de todo, ya llevaba cosa de varios meses atrapado en el castillo de Vlad. **

**Realmente les extrañaba.**

**Estaba seguro de que su papá y su mamá le estarían echando la culpa a algún fantasma, sin saber que su supuesto mejor amigo había estado abusando de él. Si se enteraran de eso… lo aceptarían o lo rechazarían? De pronto, el miedo brilló en sus ojos mientras hundía mas la cabeza entre sus brazos.**

**Si le rechazaban, ya fuera sus padres o sus amigos no lo soportaría… y mas ahora que estaría con Shane. Eso en un principio no le había importado pero… ahora que lo pensaba más, mas miedo le daba; estaba seguro de que su padre no aceptaría eso. Se escuchó un crujido en la puerta y Danny cerró los ojos rogando con todo el corazón que no fuese Vlad. Un pequeño humo azul brotó de sus labios, mientras un escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza; Shane atravesó la puerta con las manos metidas en los bolsos de los jeans con una expresión que asustó brevemente al chico Fenton.**

**-Cómo te fue en la ronda?**

**-Al parecer no tendremos problemas- dijo el peliplateado caminando hacia la cama y dejandose caer de espaldas en esta- la mayoría de los fantasmas se están retirando a la zona norte del castillo, lo cual es bueno, pero…- en esos momentos frunció un poco los ojos**

**-Pero…?**

**-Skulker ha estado muy evasivo últimamente- dijo el chico sin quitar aquella expresión- al parecer, tampoco esta muy feliz contigo y él podría ser el único tropiezo que tuviéramos**

**-Skulker no es nada, puedo con él- dijo el chico soltando un brillo verde de sus ojos**

**Shane lo miró durante algunos segundos sin quitar su expresión y luego, se recostó de lado jugando un poco con el fleco del pelinegro; solo faltaban unas cuantas horas mas y luego ambos serían libres. Sabía muy bien que después de aquello jamás podría regresar a Zona Fantasma, pero no importaba, todo lo que deseaba en aquellos momentos era estar con su pequeño ángel.**

**-Johnny…**

**-Hmm?**

**Danny había susurrado ese nombre y el chico acostado al lado suyo, levantó la vista.**

**-Dime…**

**Danny levantó una ceja mientras miraba confuso al chico a su lado.**

**-Te llamas Johnny?... no te llamabas Shane?... **

**-Shane Johnatan- dijo el fantasma- solo Desireé a veces me llama Johnny**

**Danny comenzó a reir fuertemente mientras el chico fantasma a su lado, se incorporaba muy confundido.**

**-Qué sucede?**

**-No te hablaba a ti- dijo sonriendo- es solo que me acordé de un fantasma que vi pasar por el pasillo ayer**

**-Qué fantasma?- preguntó Shane preocupado**

**-Johnny 13- dijo Danny encogiendose de hombros- no es nada importante, es solo…**

**Danny dejó de hablar, mientras fijaba la vista en su amigo que había palidecido y puesto una expresión de furia intensa, que hacía brillar de azul sus ojos grises.**

**-Ese maldito esta aquí!?**

**Danny se extrañó un poco por lo enojado que se escuchaba, mientras asentía lentamente.**

**-Maldición!- exclamó Shane levantandose de la cama y comenzando a dar vueltas, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza despeinandose levemente**

**Danny se preocupó muchísimo ante la reacción del chico y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras seguía con la mirada la trayectoria del fantasma.**

**-Sucede algo malo?**

**-Ese maldito… el que esté rondando por aquí no es nada bueno, nada bueno- dijo y se dirigió a la pared y le metió una patada con tan mala suerte, que la atravesó con el pie.**

**A él y a Danny les escurrió una gotita por la nuca, mientras Danny soltaba una risita.**

**-Tranquilo… estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí**

**El fantasma asintió mientras sentía una presión en su espalda; volteó levemente y se dio cuenta de que Danny se había levantado y se le había recargado en la espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura. Shane acarició un poco las manos del chico, soltando un pequeño suspiro.**

**-Realmente deseo sacarte de esta cárcel- susurró**

**-Lo sé… y te lo agradezco profundamente, porque se que te estás arriesgando mucho por mi**

**-Eso no importa- dijo Shane moviendo la cabeza- lo único que importa es que vuelvas a reunirte con tu familia y que todo regrese a la normalidad**

**-Eso ya nunca será así- dijo Danny- y tu lo sabes**

**Shane soltó una risilla negando con la cabeza, mientras se volteaba hacia Danny y le besaba la frente, aspirando su aroma. Se quedaron así, dejando que pasaran los minutos puesto que sabían que, si algo no salía bien tal vez esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos.**

**Llegó la hora y los chicos se apretaron las manos evidentemente nerviosos. El fantasma mas experimentado se asomó levemente, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún fantasma en el pasillo.**

**-Si algún fantasma se acerca te darás cuenta por tu boca, verdad?**

**-Si**

**Danny se apretó mas al brazo del chico, evidentemente asustado. Shane lo abrazó un poco contra él y levantando su rostro, lo besó suavemente mientras el chico de ojos azules cerraba los ojos.**

**-Te amo**

**-Yo también**

**Ambos chicos se dieron un último abrazo mientras deseaban en su alma, que nada saliera mas.**

**-Si algo llegara a suceder- le susurró Shane- nunca me olvides… yo jamás lo haré**

**Danny asintió con la cabeza, mientras el sonido de un débil tintineo se escudaba por las escaleras y Danny se apretó mas al cuerpo del fantasma.**

**-Es la señal de Desireé- dijo el chico saliendo al pasillo- es hora**

**Ambos chicos se transparentaron y por última vez, Danny rogó con todas las fuerzas de su alma, que aquella noche, ambos fueran libres… libres por fin. **

**TBC**

**…**


	6. Fracaso

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 6**

**Los chicos se tomaron con fuerza de las manos mientras comenzaban a flotar por las paredes del castillo, mientras se daban prisa en la huida… si algo no salía bien… si algo sucedía…**

**_"NO!" _pensó para si mismo Shane. No podía permitirse ningún error o la vida del pequeño estaría en riesgo. Una de sus principales reglas era nunca fallar… y definitivamente, nunca le fallaría a ese chico… simplemente estaba mas allá de cualquier pensamiento. **

**-Ya falta poco- murmuró Danny emocionado**

**Faltaban unos pocos metros para que pudieran llegar a la puerta abierta; definitivamente Desireé les había dado mucho la mano, les había evitado cualquier retraso en su huida. Solo… un poco mas…**

**-Van a algún lado, fugitivos?**

**El Fantasma Sugoi sintió la mano de Danny poniendose helada. Danny se le pegó al cuerpo y Shane sabía la razón: no necesitaba verlo, podía reconocer esa estúpida voz en cualquier sitio. La sangre comenzó a hervirle mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente y mostraba al fantasma oculto en las sombras.**

**-Tiempo sin verte, Sugoi… es un gusto**

**-Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo… Johnny**

**El fantasma de la mala suerte sonreía de manera cruel a los chicos frente a él, mientras el peliplateado ocultaba al chico de ojos azules tras él. Ambos se miraron con un odio intenso y profundo, que podía verse reflejado en sus ojos que parecían intentar matarse mutuamente.**

**Danny no entendía por qué el odio entre ambos. Pero si no se daban prisa en deshacerse de él, nunca podrían salir de ahí. Este comenzó a asustarse de verdad… no quería regresar a aquella habitación… no quería volver a sufrir… simplemente no podría sobrevivir a ello nuevamente.**

**-Shane…**

**El chico tenía un par de esferas azules en sus manos, mientras miraba amenazante a su rival que no dejaba de sonreír. Danny se aferró más a él y el chico retrocedio. **

**-Vamos, vamos!... estoy seguro de que tienes una muy buena explicación para estar sacando a Danny de su encierro… claro, solo falta ver si Vlad te cree algo… jejeje**

**-Eres un…**

**Shane comenzó a soltar un brillo intenso y azulado, mientras apretaba los dientes. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, o el niño detrás de él sería el que llevara las consecuencias mas graves. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, mientras llegaba a una única y aterradora conclusión.**

**Si tenía que hacerlo… entonces que así fuera**

**-Danny- susurró**

**El ojiazul miró al chico que lo cubría y por alguna razón, sintió miedo. Acaso Shane se había arrepentido y lo regresaría?.**

**-En cuanto detenga a ese sujeto- dijo casi sin mover los labios, para no enterar al otro fantasma- quiero que salgas del castillo y vueles directo a casa, entendiste?**

**-Pero Shane…**

**-Ey!- exclamó Jhonny- que tanto murmuran?**

**En ese momento, el Fantasma Sugoi saltó sobre Jhonny 13 y puso todo su peso para detenerlo contra una de las paredes.**

**-VETE AHORA!**

**-ESCAPA!- gritó Jhonny 13 al mismo tiempo- EL MOCOSO ESTÁ ESCAPANDO!**

**Danny se quedó estático, mientras Shane hacía todo lo que podía por mantener en su lugar al otro.**

**-VETE YA!**

**-NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO DEJARTE AQUÍ!**

**-MALDICIÓN, VETE!... ESTARÉ BIEN, SOLO VETE!**

**Danny cerró los ojos y se transformó en su versión fantasma. Miró con miedo por última vez al chico de ojos plateados y este le guiñó uno, dándole ánimos. El chico ahora de ojos verdes salió volando del castillo a toda la velocidad que daba, mientras lloraba en silencio.**

**-Gracias Shane**

**Dentro del castillo, Jhonny había hecho un último esfuerzo y había arrojado un rayo en contra del pecho del chico Sugoi, que retrocedió levemente e inmediatamente su vista buscó la puerta. Sonrió y voló hasta esta, pero se cerró frente a él.**

**-Ni creas que vas a escapar ahora, chico… esta es mi venganza**

**Skulker sonreía de lo mas malvado, mientras evitaba que el chico pasara por la puerta y lo apuntaba con su espada laser; Jhonny 13 paraba detrás, para evitar que huyera. Shane no pudo sino soltar una carcajada.**

**-Por favor!- exclamó mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera peligrosa- de verdad creen ustedes que puedan detenerme?... a mi, al Fantasma Sugoi?... de verdad, son patéticos…**

**-Tal vez ellos no puedan detenerte- dijo una voz tras él- pero yo si**

**La voz era fría, dura y cortante. El chico de ojos grises se quedó congelado al escucharle hablar… definitivamente, esta vez no podría escapar… no habría segunda oportunidad… estaba acabado. Pero… al menos, su pequeño ya no estaba ahí… **

**En un primer momento, el golpe en la espalda no le dolió. Estaba acostumbrado a los golpes, ya que casi durante toda su muerte había estado en peleas similares. Aunque claro, esta vez iba a ser diferente. Vlad necesitaba un juguete, algo que dominar… y el se había encargado de librar aquello que Vlad tanto necesitaba, pero…**

**También había encontrado un sustituto.**

**-No se como harás para librarte de esta, verdad Shane?- dijo Jhonny mientras el y Skulker sostenían al chico de los brazos, al tiempo que Vlad formaba una esfera ectoplasmática roja**

**Era verdad… ahora él era el atrapado.**

**Y liberarse sería imposible.**

**TBC**

**…**


	7. Castigo amargo

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 7**

**No había escapatoria… no había una segunda oportunidad. Ahora que Danny era libre, Vlad necesitaba un algo que manipular y un algo que dominar… y ahora él se había convertido en ese algo. Podía sentir su mirada fría sobre él mientras lo colgaban de unas argollas en el calabozo del sótano.**

**El castigo iba a ser proporcionado por Skulker y Jhonny 13 y la verdad, no agradecía en nada aquello; era una de las peores humillaciones que podía haber recibido, el ser derrotado y mas aún, ser consciente de que podía haberse liberado pero debido a la primer impresión no hizo nada. Que patético se sentía. Un golpe en el estómago le sacó el aire, el puño de Jhonny se había hundido con toda su fuerza y el sabor a sangre pronto se sintió en su boca; escupió hacia un lado, realmente dolía. Y es que hasta los fantasmas podían ser lastimados por otros fantasmas.**

**Maldita ley de la muerte. Jhonny 13 no dejaba de mirarle de arriba abajo, pero este no iba a dejar que le quebrantara así que clavó sus ojos grises en aquel que en esos momentos se estaba encargando de su tortura.**

**-Porqué me miras de esa manera Shane?- dijo Jhonny tomandolo de la barbilla y levantándole la cara lastimandolo a propósito; Shane cerró los ojos- te estoy hablando!**

**Un nuevo golpe cayó sobre el cuerpo del Fantasma Sugoi, pero este aceptó con resignación el castigo. No le importaba haber liberado a Danny, si este ahora podía ser nuevamente feliz y lejos de aquellos monstruos; una pequeña sonrisa asomó y de nuevo, aquel dolor y el sabor en su boca.**

**-De que te ríes idiota!?**

**Jhonny 13 estaba furioso. No entendía cómo aquel podía haber llegado tan lejos en Zona Fantasma, siendo el fantasma mas temido por vivos y muertos y eso le hacía hervir de rabia. Y más aún, había logrado lo que ningún otro fantasma antes: se había amistado con Danny, lo cuál parecía un imposible para cualquiera de su condición.**

**-De ti- respondió simplemente Shane, recibiendo otro golpe como respuesta- he recibido castigos peores, tu no puedes cambiar el hecho… pero espera…- de repente a Shane le brillaron los ojos con malicia, mientras Jhonny apretaba los puños- a tu te gustaba Danny, cierto?**

**-Cierra la boca!**

**El fantasma de la mala suerte volvió a golpear al chico frente a él, pero este no hacía mas que reir.**

**-Vaya que eres el fantasma de la mala suerte, de eso no hay duda- dijo el peliplateado aunque muy por dentro sentía que no debía de hacer eso… pero él nunca le había hecho caso a esas voces internas- mira que tu rival te gane incluso en el amor!... será que estás tan feo que nadie puede verte a la cara?... uh…**

**-Te dije que te callaras!**

**El fantasma estaba fuera de si pero eso al chico Sugoi no le importaba en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en hacer caso omiso a los golpes que llovían sobre su cuerpo… al fin y al cabo, el también escaparía pronto.**

**No podían tenerlo encerrado para siempre ahí, no por nada era el mejor fantasma de Ghost Zone. De repente, se hizo silencio en el cuarto y Shane sintió frío… y miedo. Era extraño, el jamás había sentido miedo, ni siquiera el día que murio entre aquellas llamas. Entonces, porqué?... acaso ya se había cansado Jhonny 13 de jugar al punchin bag con él y se había marchado? Abrió un poco los ojos, haciendose un mapa mental de su estado físico… nada bueno, sabía que tenía muchas heridas severas en distintas partes del cuerpo.**

**Y era probable que después tuviera problemas en su estómago, pues había sido la parte mas golpeada y también tenía un labio roto, que no dejaba de sangrar. Miró hacia el frente y se dio cuenta de que Jhonny 13 aún seguía en la habitación, se había quedado quieto y con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.**

**"Ya se cansó" pensó para si mismo, mientras esperaba a que se fuera. De repente, comenzó a escuchar un ruido, extraño, y agudo, salir de aquel fantasma; frunció el cejo, intentando adivinar que era ese sonido… acaso se… estaba riendo? Miró como el fantasma se daba la vuelta lentamente y se dirigía a la puerta. Tomó esta y la cerró, metiendo el cerrojo que hizo un chasquido al quedar trabado. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del peliplateado, mientras veía como el mala suerte caminaba de vuelta hacia él y por fin levantaba la vista.**

**Sus ojos… se veían muy diferentes. Brillaban, pero no era solo maldad lo que reflejaban, también reflejaban algo diferente y pervertido… era… era lo que él creía?... Jhonny tomó de nuevo la cara del chico frente a él y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos.**

**Esta vez no pudo evitar que el temor se viera reflejado en cada uno de sus ojos grises. El fantasma comenzó a reír suavemente, para luego pasarle una mano por la mejilla.**

**-Creo que…- dijo de manera suave- tu y yo vamos a divertirnos un muy buen rato… y quien sabe, tal vez a ti también te agrade…**

**El fantasma comenzó a reir nuevamente y Shane se puso helado y por primera vez, tuvo el temor de que tal vez, no se sintiera capaz de encarar al otro niño nunca mas**

**Debió de haber escuchado a su voz interna.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Para Danny, las cosas habían sido un poco mas fáciles. Pero no había podido hablar por mas que sus padres intentaron sacarle lo ocurrido y él había intentado hablar, pero cada que lo hacía, se le atoraba en la garganta y las lágrimas volvían a aparecer.**

**Lo habían estado buscando por mar y tierra y Danny lo agradecía profundamente, pero… en aquellos momentos, deseaba estar solo. No… no era así, si deseaba estar con alguien pero no sabía si volvería a ver a ese alguien… **

**Shane…**

**Podía recordar cuando le sonreía, intentando tranquilizarlo. En un principio lo había odiado, deseaba que desapareciera igual que aquel que había comenzado sus pesadillas, pero luego… todo había cambiado, el chico era muy diferente de lo que él creía en un inicio.**

**De poco en poco, mientras iba pasando el tiempo a su lado, se había enamorado de él. En un principio había descartado aquello, como una locura producida por todo el daño que había recibido, pero después… después, lo aceptó sabiendo que era correspondido de la misma manera. El había velado por él. No sabía como podría agradecerle el haberse arriesgado por su persona, a pesar de que ese era su trabajo… deshacerse de el fantasma que aterrorizaba a otros fantasmas… que irónico sonaba aquello.**

**Se encogió en si mismo, abrazandose las rodillas sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar. Le necesitaba y mucho, sentía que solo podría hablar de aquellos horrores si sabía que Shane estaba ahí para protegerle y cuidarle a pesar de y sobre todas las cosas.**

**No podía sacarselo de la cabeza. Miró hacia la ventana mientras el pecho le dolía por la incertidumbre de saber como se encontraría al que el ya consideraba, el amor que había estado esperando. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir aunque ahora sonreía, pues le veía claramente abrazandole para velar por su sueño.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En aquel sótano, todo se había vuelto muy frío repentinamente y mas para el Fantasma Sugoi, que no podía mas que mirar horrorizado aquellos malditos ojos, que le mostraban lujuria por su persona… era horrible, horrible estar consiente de lo que le iba a pasar.**

**El fantasma de la mala suerte, en un movimiento rápido se apoderó de sus labios besándole de manera salvaje, lastimando al chico apretado contra la pared, quién se preguntó internamente si Danny habría sentido el asco y la repulsión que él sentía en aquellos momentos.**

**Eso era obvio, hasta se sintió estúpido por preguntarselo. El aire se le cortó al sentir la lengua del otro introducirse en su boca, provocandole un espasmo; estaba seguro de que esta vez, si vomitaría. **

**-ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Jhonny 13 se separó de él mientras de su boca salía una buena cantidad de sangre verde; Shane escupió algo en el suelo, a un lado mientras sus labios también se encontraban manchados de aquel líquido brillante, que corría por las venas de todo ser fantasma.**

**Le había mordido con fuerza, cortandole parte de la lengua.**

**-Acaso crees tu que el Fantasma Sugoi se va a dejar dominar tan fácil por alguien tan patético como tu?- dijo este afilando los ojos, mientras le brillaban de azul- debes de estar loco**

**-Maldito…- murmuró Jhonny 13 limpiandose la boca con la manga del saco y caminando hacia el chico encadenado a la pared- maldito desgraciado!**

**El sonido del golpe retumbó por las paredes del calabozo y Shane ahora si estaba seguro de que su boca requería de atención, pues de nuevo, aquel asqueroso líquido había llenado su boca. Y el dolor en los brazos a causa de no poder moverse no mejoraba la situación.**

**-Deberías portarte bien- le dijo Jhonny levantando su rostro, donde se podía ver el profundo odio que le tenía- eres mas atractivo cuando lloras…**

**-Yo nunca he llorado y menos por imbéciles como tu- dijo**

**-Eso lo veremos muy pronto- dijo 13 sonriendo nuevamente- veremos cuanto resistes a mi**

**De nuevo aquel frío se apoderó de su cuerpo, al sentir las manos de este que comenzaban a tocar piel por debajo de sus prendas; sus manos eran ásperas debido al tiempo que llevaba montando la motocicleta y apretaban sin compasión todo lo que podía, provocandole dolor.**

**Cerró los ojos para no ver, mientras el fantasma comenzaba a morder su cuello a veces suave y otras mas fuerte, provocandole varias heridas que el peliplateado estaba seguro no se quitarían por nada del mundo; intentó moverse de nuevo, pero en vano.**

**-Intentando escapar Shane?- dijo malvado aquel espectro mientras una de sus manos se metía en su pantalón, comenzando a tocar las partes mas ocultas del chico Haruna- no, no puedes hacerlo… hoy serás mío…**

**-Desde cuando el poseer el cuerpo de alguien se cuenta como pertenencia?- dijo molesto el chico mientras el otro, con la otra mano tomaba la camisa de este rasgandola y quitandola de su camino, dejandole el torso desnudo- yo no soy un objeto que se pueda tener Jhonny… y definitivamente, yo no soy ni seré tuyo**

**-Hmm… pero eso, va a cambiar muy pronto**

**El fantasma mala suerte comenzó a morder el pecho de Shane, de manera cruel y perversa provocando la misma clase de heridas que había dejado sobre el cuello anteriormente. Con una maldición, de nuevo había tenido un escalofrío, pero esta vez al sentir al otro sobre uno de sus pezones.**

**"Demonios, demonios!" exclamó mentalmente, sintiendo como el otro se daba cuenta de su frustración. No iba a llorar, no iba a dejar que el otro se diera cuenta de cuanto le estaba humillando, de cuanto estaba hiriendo su alma ya de por si dañada por lo ocurrido antes de eso, cuando había muerto en aquel accidente.**

**Jhonny 13 comenzó a frotar una parte dura de él contra el cuerpo encadenado y Shane volvió a sentir asco, pero a la vez, sintió algo extraño en si mismo, lo cuál comenzó a alarmarlo. A pesar de que era una violación, Jhonny 13 lo lastimaba pero no demasiado. Entonces, Shane lo comprendió, cuando el otro terminó de quitarle lo único que le cubría y el frío invadió su cuerpo; Jhonny quería provocarlo, no porque le tuviera compasión o algo parecido, lo que quería era humillarlo completamente y decir que él había querido.**

**Peor no le iba a dar gusto. Iba a resistir cualquier cosa que le hiciera, no importaba que tomara su cuerpo o cualquier otra cosa de él. De nuevo, ese estúpido escalofrío pero esta vez no pudo evitar que un ruido se ahogara en su garganta.**

**Jhonny había comenzado a tomar la parte baja de la cintura de Shane, acariciándole un poco con las manos y otro poco con los labios, acercándose demasiado a su parte mas intima lo cuál comenzaba a asustarle de nuevo y mas el hecho de que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar de aquella manera.**

**"Pero estoy muerto!" se dijo nuevamente, mientras sentía que la boca de aquel maldito cubría su miembro, comenzando a moverlo. Una lágrima cayó al suelo, ese desgraciado lo había logrado, se estaba quebrando a pesar de que se había jurado no hacerlo.**

**Ahora su cuerpo no le respondía, mientras aquel seguía manipulándolo. Podía sentir la lengua del otro jugando con su parte íntima, lo cuál solo hacía que su cuerpo sintiera aquellas desagradables descargas electricas, era algo que, desgraciadamente no podía evitar y lo hacía sentirse angustiado y frustrado.**

** Hizo un intento de librarse, moviendo una pierna para patearlo pero en vano, Jhonny 13 había visto aquel movimiento y lo había detenido con un brazo, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.**

**-Ya… qué no ves que es inútil?- **

**Dijo subiendo nuevamente tomando las piernas del albino y subiendolas, lastimando la cadera de este. Shane estaba furioso consigo mismo, siendo consiente de que su cuerpo había respondido a los estímulos, tal y como Jhonny 13 había querido.**

**Se sentía una basura por haberlo permitido. Un grito desgarrador partió en dos el silencio del castillo. Shane sentía como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en lo mas profundo de él, Jhonny 13 se había apoderado de su cuerpo, introduciendose en este sin ningun aviso o preparación previa. No pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en sus propias palmas y el dolor en sus brazos alzados por las cadenas se incrementó a niveles insoportables. Por mantenerse con los ojos cerrados no se había dado cuenta de cuando el otro se había despojado de sus prendas también; podía sentirlo moverse dentro de el, y eso solo hizo que doliera mas, aunque su cuerpo ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la abrupta invasión.**

**También sentía algo caliente que escurría de si… seguramente era su propia sangre, por lo que 13 le habia desgarrado. De nuevo, sus malditas manos tocandole el cuerpo, al igual que su boca… ahora no se estaba midiendo, le estaba tomando a propósito.**

**Ya no podía evitarlo mas. Jhonny 13 había ganado.**

**-Ya basta…**

**Su cuerpo dejó de luchar. Su alma se había rendido. Aunque la súplica salió de sus labios, sabía que no valdría de nada… había perdido la batalla y ya no podía hacer nada, todos en Zona Fantasma lo sabrían y su fama se habria ido al piso.**

**Jhonny tan solo rió, mientras el Fantasma Sugoi ahora colgaba, intentando ignorar las punzadas de todo su ser, que le indicaban que su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a los toques del otro; hasta que sintió venirse a aquel maldito dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que él. No hizo ningún ruido, intentando cerrarse a la idea de lo que le había sucedido. Se sentía sucio desde adentro y no había nada que pudiera solucionarlo. Ni siquiera se movió cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, pues por fin, Jhonny le había soltado de la cadena en la pared.**

**Y fue de nuevo, otra vez sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tan solo quería evitar sentir… darse cuenta de la realidad, era algo que evitaba con la poca fuerza mental que le quedaba. Ya era de noche, cuando el fantasma de la mala suerte, salió sonriendo del caldaso.**

**Shane se abrazó a si mismo, en la misma pose que había visto en Danny en numerosas ocasiones y esta vez, sin ningún testigo que pudiera presenciar su derrota comenzó a llorar amargamente. **

**TBC**

**…**


	8. A la Zona Fantasma

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 8**

**Danny se encontraba sentado, abrazandose las rodillas y mirando fijamente la ventana como si tuviera algo interesante… una costumbre que había adquirido en su encierro en el castillo de Vlad. En esos momentos, solo podía pensar en su compañero, liberador y amante.**

**Cómo se encontraría en aquellos momentos?... tan solo rogaba por que no se hubiera metido en problemas con Vlad o con cualquiera de los fantasmas que se encontraban en el castillo, seguramente buscando la manera de cómo atraparle nuevamente.**

**Unos cuantos toques en la puerta, lo despertaron de su ensimismamiento, mientras miraba en la dirección del ruido.**

**-Adelante**

**-Hola Danny**

**Eran Sam y Tucker que iban a verlo por primera vez desde que había desaparecido, hacía ya un mes. Danny suspiró y se recargó un poco en los brazos, realmente la preocupación que nacía en su pecho por Shane acaparaba exageradamente su pensamiento, haciendole incómoda una simple visita de sus mejores amigos.**

**Los chicos llegaron y no dejaban de verle cosa que no mejoró en nada su incomodidad y humor… realmente le molestaba en mucho que le miraran de aquella manera, sentía como si en sus rostros de compasión también hubiera algún sentimiento de asco, debido a… eso que no le agradaba ni pensar.**

**-Danny, todo bien?- dijo Sam cuidadosamente**

**-Claro, perfecto- gruñó en un tono poco audible, mientras se recargaba mas en sus brazos dejando solamente visible sus ahora opacados ojos azules**

**-Ni siquiera por todo lo que te ha pasado?- dijo Tucker, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte golpe por parte de Sam**

**-Tucker!**

**-Esta bien, déjalo- gruñó Danny que aunque sabía que Tucker era muy impulsivo y que no lo había dicho con mala intención, había logrado enojarlo- si me siento perfectamente, fui violado y que?... ahora estoy sucio y qué!?... también me di cuenta de ahora me gustan los chicos y ESO QUÉ!?... ESTOY EN LAS MEJORES CONDICIONES DEL MUNDO, NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE!**

**-Danny, tranquilo- dijo Sam tratando de calmarlo aunque la última confesión la dejaba demasiado confundida… le gustaba… qué?- tu sabes como es Tucker, no sabe callarse**

**-Lo lamento amigo- se disculpó aunque como Sam no le había pasado desapercibida la extraña confesión de su amigo**

**-Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que te sintieras mejor- dijo la muchacha poniendole una mano en el brazo y este la miró bastante apenado- tu sabes que nosotros somos tus amigos, pase lo que pase y…- sonrió un poco- nadie se enamora de otros chicos solo por ser violado por un hombre**

**-Es cierto- afirmó Tucker y Danny sonrió levemente, previendo las caras de sus amigos- eso no sucede, así que no tienes de que preocuparte**

**-Creo que… no me entendieron eso- dijo Danny tomando aire y suplicando que la reacción no fuera demasiado violenta o algo de lo que él tuviera que arrepentirse para siempre- me di cuenta de que así son las cosas… así de simple y no fue a causa de Vlad…**

**-Vamos Danny!... eso no es gracioso- dijo Sam sonriendo, aunque sus ojos no lo hacían… el chico de ojos azules volteó inmediatamente hacia su amigo, que parecía ser de la misma opinión que su amiga… tomó aire, eso se estaba poniendo difícil pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y si se iban a enterar, mejor de una buena vez**

**-No bromeo… estoy enamorado de un chico… un fantasma- suspiró- y esa es la verdad… ahora júzguenme si eso desean y decidan si seguirán siendo mis amigos o… simplemente harán como que yo nunca existí**

**Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, mientras los amigos de Danny meditaban la información reciente y este volvía a hundir su cabeza entre sus rodillas, esperando que la respuesta no fuera muy dura o por lo menos esperaba escuchar el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse, mientras sus amigos lo abandonaban, pero eso no ocurrió.**

**Levantó un poco la vista, para notar como se lanzaban una mirada entre ellos, antes de volverse hacia él y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera y llena de solidaridad.**

**-Y bien… que tan guapo es?**

**A Danny se le subieron los colores de la cara, mientras sus amigos comenzaban a reir y Sam se caía en la cama, frente a él.**

**-Oigan!**

**-Bueno, Danny es que, debe de ser increíblemente atractivo, para tener algo que las mujeres no tenemos- dijo Sam no sin picardía, cosa que no hizo mas que poner el doble de nervioso al ojiazul**

**-Eso o es increíblemente rico- dijo Tucker, sentandose mas cerca- pero un fantasma?... Danny, como que… él ya esta muerto, no?**

**-Si, pero eso no es ningún impedimento para "ciertas" cosas, digo yo- dijo Sam enfatizando mucho el "ciertas" y levantando y bajando las cejas ocasionando en Tucker un nuevo ataque de risa y que Danny le arrojase la almohada**

**-Ey!- se quejó mientras sus amigos seguían riendo**

**-Ya, en serio- dijo Sam, mientras Tucker hacía todo lo que podía por aguantar la risa- cómo es él?... y no me refiero solo al físico, que fue lo que hizo para que te gustara?**

**-Si, porque cambiar de bando no es una cosa que te llegue tan sencillo y mas después de… tu ya sabes- dijo Tucker intentando poner cuidado en sus palabras, aunque Danny sentía que ya lo peor había pasado y que no volvería a estallar**

**-Bueno… en primero, él se llama Shane… y … cómo describirlo… bueno, es lindo**

**-Lindo?- Sam levantó una ceja- si es lindo entonces, tú eres el que lleva los pantalones en la relación?**

**-Llevar los pantalones?- dijeron Tucker y Danny mirandose confusos**

**-Si, los pantalones- dijo la chica- o sea… en una relación siempre es la parte "masculina" y la parte "femenina"…**

**-Ah!- exclamó el chico y luego se rascó la nuca- no, no… creo que lo definí mal… me refiero a que él se porta muy lindo y tierno conmigo… primero, él era el que evitaba que me escapara de Vlad, pero luego… no se- miró su cama- empezó a cuidar de mi…**

**-Eso suena muy romántico- dijo Sam mientras Tucker ponía cara de asco**

**-Qué tiene de romántico eso?- dijo Tucker**

**-Mucho, si tomas en cuenta que Danny estaba sufriendo y el chico lo cuido- suspiró la chica- y porqué no está contigo?... quisiera conocerlo**

**-Ese es el problema- dijo Danny- no sé si él este bien… él me ayudó a escapar y… lo atraparon justo antes de salir… y no he sabido nada de él, si esta bien o lo regresaron a Zona Fantasma**

**-Entonces, porqué no vamos a Zona Fantasma?- dijo Sam- si está ahí lo sacaremos fácilmente, después de todo, si allá somos fantasmas seguramente nosotros también debemos tener poderes, como ellos los tienen aquí**

**-Sabes?... es la teoría mas loca y rara que he escuchado, además de la de que es posible hacer el efecto inverso en el Portal, a lo que pasó conmigo- dijo Danny confundiendo un poco a sus amigos**

**-Eh… si, lo que digas- dijo Tucker**

**-Pero si Vlad aparece ahí?- dijo Sam preocupada- o si los otros fantasmas intentan atacarnos?**

**Danny se mordió los labios, pero luego, puso una expresión muy decidida**

**-Antes de salir del castillo de Vlad, Shane dijo que me amaba y lo demostró arriesgando todo al ayudarme a escapar- dijo el chico con expresión seria- yo también lo amo, así que lo justo es que yo me arriesgue un poco, para volverlo a ver… aunque eso signifique volver al castillo de Vlad…**

**-Y echar a perder todo el esfuerzo que hizo el chico por ti- dijo Sam, pero Danny negó con la cabeza**

**-Esta vez será distinto… la primera vez, no me esforcé mucho por escapar, supongo que porque no había una verdadera motivación… pero esta vez, esta en juego la persona mas importante de mi vida y por él, voy a pelear… esta vez, no me dejaré vencer**

**Sam y Tucker miraron la determinación en los ojos de su amigo; estaban muy sorprendidos, al parecer, aquel chico había logrado un gran y enorme cambio en Danny, que parecía ya no tomar tan a la ligera la Zona Fantasma… realmente, era un Danny diferente, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su amigo.**

**Ambos chicos se vieron y sonrieron de manera decidida.**

**-Entonces… a Zona Fantasma**

**TBC**

**…**


	9. Una vida por otra

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 9**

**Podía recordarlo claramente, como había sido un tiempo antes… su mirada tímida sobre su persona mientras se iban acercando… sus suaves labios y frescos, depositándose suavemente sobre los suyos, indicandole que él también lo amaba…**

**Podía sentirle… tan cerca, pero sabiendo que se encontraban tan lejos… separados por causas fuera de su control y sin estar seguro de si volverían a verse…**

**No… volverían a verse!... debía de estar seguro o nunca podría recuperar lo que tal vez podría ser, si no vida, algo parecido y muy hermoso… debía de intentarlo o si no, se arrepentiría para siempre… Una risa malvada y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con el cerrojo, hizo que abriera los ojos para asegurarse de que Skulker ya se había retirado; levantó un poco la cabeza y luego, la dejó caer al frío suelo de piedra donde se encontraba tirado.**

**Intentó incorporarse, pero un calambrazo que comenzaba en algún punto del trasero y terminaba en su cabeza se lo impidió, haciéndole caer de vuelta al suelo donde respiró agitadamente. No podía enfocar bien la vista, la fiebre se la nublaba.**

**Después de otros tres intentos, por fin pudo sentarse pero inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho, si creía que Jhonny 13 no se había medido, Skulker había intentado asesinarlo, las violaciones de las que era víctima cada vez eran peores y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo mas pudiera soportar. De nuevo se abrió la puerta y Shane frunció los ojos, mientras la figura oscura de Vlad se cernía sobre él… el chico no quitó su mirada desafiante, que ya de por sí lo metía en problemas a cada rato pero no importaba, conservaba el orgullo.**

**-Mi querido amigo Sugoi…- comenzó Vlad a lo que Shane soltó una risotada**

**-Que de repente dejó de ser "querido amigo"- dijo el chico a lo que Vlad afiló la mirada**

**-Realmente me has decepcionado- dijo el adulto mientras el chico se levantaba de manera torpe y se dejaba caer hacia atrás, recargándose en la pared- dime… porqué Sugoi?... porqué me traicionaste?... yo confiaba todo en ti… qué fue lo que pasó?... Fenton te obligó?**

**-Si te dijera eso me dejarías ir no?- dijo el chico riendo quedamente, a lo que Vlad lo miró molesto; entonces, el chico Haruna afiló los ojos- no Vlad… yo no voy a decirte una mentira… YO liberé a Danny… y sabes qué?... no me arrepiento**

**-Es una lastima- dijo Vlad moviendo la cabeza y luego, transformandose en vampiro- traidor**

**El primer ataque le dio de lleno y no tuvo donde cubrirse; realmente había quemado su esencia, no sabía que incluso como fantasma un ataque de esos pudiera dolerle tanto. Se levantó y un nuevo ataque lo mando al piso, donde se quedó temblando.**

**-De verdad, Sugoi…- dijo el híbrido meneando la cabeza- no se como pudiste ser tan tonto como para traicionarme a mi! El gran Vlad Plasmius!**

**-Humm… si, buena pregunta, lo malo? No tiene respuesta!- dijo el chico a quien repentinamente los ojos se le habían puesto azul brillante y arrojaba un rayo de ectoplasma enorme contra Vlad, quien cayó hacia atrás y comenzó a reir**

**-Vaya… veo que durante tu estancia aquí, aprendiste algunos trucos de mi- gruñó Vlad**

**El ataque del fantasma, quien aún se encontraba debilitado había sido bastante fuerte… mas fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar… ya lo había pensado desde el momento en que lo había contratado, si se le ponía en contra tendría muchos problemas…**

**Shane era muy reconocido en Zona Fantasma por su fuerza y aunque hasta ahora no la había visto, estaba seguro de que les estaba teniendo paciencia… pero esta tendría sus límites y si eso sucedía, todo por lo que había estado trabajando se iría por un tubo… no podía permitirlo. El chico Sugoi estaba flotando frente a él, preparando una esfera de energía ectoplásmica, de color azul brillante esperando para atacar… podía esquivarla y luego arrojarlo contra la pared, estaba muy debilitado y no soportaría un ataque seguido… si, eso era lo que iba a hacer…**

**-Mira Vlad…- dijo Shane lentamente, sin dejar de ver al fantasma-vampiro, que parecía planear algo- ambos fuimos socios en esto… no quiero tener que dañarte…**

**-Lo mismo digo niño- gruñó el fantasma, a lo que el chico agudizó la mirada**

**-Niño?**

**-Eso es lo que eres o me equivoco?- sonrió Vlad- no eres mas que un niño, con unos poderes muy buenos… por eso es que te pedí que te me unieras, porque eres manejable**

**Esas palabras le dolieron mucho puesto que tal parecía que era verdad. lo había utilizado y el inocentemente había caído… pero esa sería la última; repentinamente, la esfera de energía azul creció enormemente y la lanzó contra Vlad con toda la furia que tenía contenida, pero el vampiro la esquivo y dividiendose en 4, terminó por lastimar fuertemente al chico.**

**-Te dije que eras débil Sugoi!- exclamó Vlad**

**Shane apretó los puños en el piso mientras lo golpeaba un poco… era tan humillante… Vlad se irguió, preparando otro ataque y el fantasma de cabello plateado se incorporó y se preparó… tenía que aguantar para regresar al lado de Danny…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Este se encontraba en la Nave de Reconocimiento Fenton, buscando una de las puertas de Zona Fantasma que pudiera llevarle al castillo de Vlad y de paso, ayudarles a escapar de ser necesario.**

**-Por favor, busquen una puerta que parezca medieval, preferentemente en colores amarillos y verdes **

**-Colores amarillos y verdes?... que tipo de loco pondría una puerta de un castillo en colores amarillos y verdes?- dijo Sam con auténtico desagrado**

**-El único loco que tocaría a otro hom… ah! Perdona Danny, lo olvidé!- se disculpó Tucker **

**-Esta bien… no te preocupes por ello- dijo Danny sonriendo levemente a lo que Tucker se pasó una mano por debajo de la boina, bastante apenado- de verdad… no me molesta… solo… quiero llegara tiempo- miró por la ventanilla de Zona Fantasma con expresión triste y Sam le colocó una mano sobre la de él**

**-No te preocupes Danny- dijo Sam notando donde estaba su pensamiento- él estará bien… de seguro, también esta pensando en ti**

**-Tu crees Sam?- dijo Danny mirando hacia ella… tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos y la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte; este se le recargó en el hombro, mientras algunas lágrimas caían**

**-Te lo aseguro**

**-Puerta amarilla con verde a la vista!- exclamó Tucker señalando hacia el frente mientras Danny y Sam levantaban la cabeza y el primero cambiaba el color de sus ojos al verde brillante**

**"Solo aguanta un poco mas, Shane" pensó Danny apretando los puños "pronto saldremos ambos de ese infierno…"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El chico japonés hacía todo lo que podía para seguir esquivando los ataques del híbrido-vampiro, pero por alguna razón no se le agotaban las fuerzas… se encontraba débil, sí y muy mareado, tenía fiebre fantasma pero… no se le debilitaban las energías, porqué?**

**UN REGLAMENTO DE LA ZONA FANTASMA!... le parecía recordar algo, muy vagamente pero… en esos momentos no… una distracción lo mandó un sótano mas abajo y un sonido zumbante le llamo la atención a las espaldas…**

**-Esto… no puede ser…- dijo con la boca semi abierta mientras una luz verdosa lo iluminaba**

**-Te gusta?- dijo Vlad bajando detrás de él con una sonrisa- es una réplica, pero funciona igual que el original**

**Estaba frente una réplica exacta del Fenton Portal, pero mas grande y aparentemente… peligrosa… miró de reojo a Vlad intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, pero este solo sonreía con los brazos cruzados y meneando la cabeza.**

**-Qué vas a…?**

**-Llamaré a todos los fantasmas de la Zona y con su ayuda, seré mas poderoso que nunca!- exclamó mientras el chico de cabello plateado se levantaba sin dejar de ver el inmenso portal- y destruiré por completo a los Fenton!... y eso incluye a tu adorado Danny**

**-Estas loco- dijo el peliplateado dandose la vuelta lentamente**

**-Tal vez, pero soy el loco que va a destruirte!- exclamó al tiempo de que presionaba un botón de un control y aparecía algo parecido a una pistola laser- lo lamento Shane… tengo que hacerlo…**

**Se le pusieron blancas las pupilas mientras el rayo se iluminaba y lanzaba su rayo hacia el chico.**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-DANNY!**

**El chico fantasma se había interpuesto al rayo, saliendo del portal y llegandole el ataque de lleno; fue un momento extraño, el rayo comenzó a desaparecer el brillo fantasmal de Danny, terminando con su transformación y haciendole caer al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca.**

**-Danny!- Shane corrió hacia el chico, dejandose caer de rodillas y sacudiendolo un poco- Danny, responde por favor!**

**Pero el chico no respondía. Estaba inerte entre sus brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando al vacío… parecía que estaba…**

**Por primera vez en muchos años, el fantasma de ojos grises comenzó a llorar fuertemente al tiempo de que los amigos de Danny, también salían del Portal y Sam se caía al suelo.**

**-LO MATÓ!- gritó Sam temblando y comenzando a llorar- LO MATO!**

**-Bueno, no del todo- dijo Vlad algo sorprendido, pero satisfecho con el resultado- es verdad, esta muriendo… de hecho, podría decirse que está en coma… no regresará, perdió toda su energía vital, la única manera de regresarsela es que otro fantasma le regrese toda la energía, pero a riesgo de desaparecer al fantasma… y no hay ninguno dispuesto a hacer eso- sonrió de forma maléfica, mientras Tucker detenía de los brazos a Sam que parecía dispuesta a echarsele encima**

**Shane miraba aquellos ojos azules opacos, mientras acariciaba suavemente su negro cabello sin hacer ningún sonido… todas las imágenes de lo que habían pasado juntos regresaban frente a sus ojos a gran velocidad… sin evitarlo, comenzó a recordar su propia muerte…**

**Qué era lo que su espíritu había estado buscando desde entonces?... a Danny… era la única respuesta que encontraba, alguien que lo amara y le permitiera descansar en paz… y al fin lo había encontrado… por fin… era hora de devolverle algo al mundo…**

**-Perdoname Danny- dijo inclinandose y besándole la frente- te amo… es hora de que te devuelva algo que tu me diste… una vida nueva**

**Se levantó cargando el cuerpo de Danny y miró a Vlad, que se había quedado repentinamente congelado en su sitio.**

**-Qué vas a…?**

**-Si hay un fantasma dispuesto a dar su energía por Danny- dijo el chico mirando primero a Vlad- soy yo**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**El chico dio varios pasos hacia atrás… y se perdió dentro del Portal.**

**TBC**

**…**


	10. Asesinos

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 10**

**Unos pasos hacia atrás… y se había adentrado en el portal.**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó el adulto furioso mientras del aparato saltaban algunas chispas verdes y azules**

**Sam y Tucker se alejaron un poco mientras continuaban mirando hacia ese sitio como si estuviesen hipnotizados por las parpadeantes luces que salían de ese lugar; la chica de negro buscaba desesperada con la mirada algún indicio de vida o movimiento… pero nada.**

**Después de unos segundos, Vlad sonrió.**

**-Jajajajaja- comenzó a reír- tal parece que el plan de este chico fracasó… es una verdadera lástima- dijo con un puño en el pecho, fingiendo dolor**

**-Usted es un monstruo!- gritó Sam furiosa**

**-Ha matado a Danny!- la acompañó Tucker- usted es un asesino!**

**-Si, tal vez lo sea- dijo Vlad aún dándoles la espalda- pero si lo soy- se gira lentamente- entonces, tengo que eliminar a los testigos, cierto?**

**-Uh… Sam…- dijo Tucker comenzando a caminar hacia atrás con ella- esto no me gusta nada**

**Varios espíritus comenzaron a salir de las paredes, rodeandolos y sonriendoles de forma malvada.**

**-A mi tampoco- dijo la chica mirando alrededor, buscando una salida**

**-Y tenía que eliminar a Danny cuando este traía el termo Fenton- se quejó el chico mientras sus espaldas, daban contra una pared**

**-Bueno, bueno- dijo Vlad caminando hacia ellos con las manos en la espalda y sin dejar de sonreír- creo que se les acabo el camino… adios**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_-Danny?... Danny?..._**

**_-No te preocupes, esta noche, serás libre para volar…_**

**_-Si hay un fantasma dispuesto a dar su energía por Danny… soy yo…_**

**Danny abrió lentamente los ojos… parecía que estaba en una habitación blanca, muy blanca y brillante… era extraña y estaba completamente solo.**

**-_Donde estoy?- _Pensó confuso mientras caminaba un poco sin encontrar las paredes o alguna puerta- _hola?... hay alguien?...-_**

**-_Hola Danny- _dijo una voz**

**Detrás de él de pronto apareció Shane caminando como lo recordaba, esa expresión fiera y calma, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonriéndole… tal y como lo recordaba antes de escapar de su pesadilla… esa pesadilla donde el otro se había quedado.**

**_-SHANE!_**

**El chico corrió hasta el fantasma y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, en especial Danny que lo hizo de forma desesperada hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro y comenzaba a llorar; el peliplateado lo miró sorprendido antes de sonreir con ternura y pegarlo mas contra él.**

**_-Shhhh… Danny, no tienes que llorar, todo está bien…_**

**_-No esta bien- _dijo el chico sin mirarlo a la cara y aún aferrado a él- _creí que te había perdido_**

**_-Por supuesto que no- _dijo el chico negando con una mano- _no te librarás tan fácil de mi_**

**El chico de ojos azules se secó los ojos mientras el otro lo ayudaba con un dedo; Danny comenzó a reir nervioso.**

**_-Lo siento- _dijo- _pero me alegra tanto verte_**

**_-A mi también _**

**Los chicos continuaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo, sin querer separarse, queriendo fundirse en uno solo y quedarse así para siempre… pero no se podía…**

**_-Danny- _dijo de pronto el chico de ojos grises abriendolos y mirando los del otro- _tienes que regresar…_**

**_-No!- _exclamó abrazandose fuerte a la cintura del otro y sollozando- _no voy a regresar!_**

**_-Pero tienes que hacerlo!- _dijo el chico preocupado levantandole el rostro por la barbilla y mirandolo a los ojos- _tienes que regresar con ellos… con tus amigos y tus padres…_**

**_-Mis padres no aceptarán lo nuestro- _dijo el ojiazul recargado en su pecho- _y yo te amo… y quiero estar contigo…_**

**_-Yo también te amo Danny… y por lo mismo te pido que regreses…- _suspiró- _eres el que protege al mundo de los fantasmas… eres el único que puede hacerlo…_**

**_-Pero!...- _intentó quejarse pero el chico frente a él le puso un dedo en los labios**

**_-No te preocupes… todo estará bien… te lo prometo…_**

**_-Volveré a verte?- _preguntó Danny tomando la mano del chico contra su mejilla, cerrando los ojos **

**_-Por supuesto que si- _dijo Shane- _volveremos a vernos pronto… te amo…_**

**_-Yo también te amo Shane_**

**El chico de cabello plateado sonrió y miró hacia un lado de la habitación, mas iluminada que el resto.**

**_-Tienes que ir hacia allá- _dijo el fantasma señalando- _date prisa… Vlad esta a punto de atrapar a tus amigos…_**

**_-Pero tu?_**

**_-Yo estaré bien- _dijo sonriendo- _ahora vete_**

**Danny asintió y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia aquello que le señalaba… no quería irse pero… tenía razón, lo necesitaban…**

**Comenzó a caminar hacia la luz brillante y se perdió en esta mientras un par de ojos grises observaban su desaparecer…**

**_-Nunca me olvides Danny…_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**Sam y Tucker gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y cerraron los ojos, mientras Vlad rehacía su transformación a híbrido nuevamente y alzaba una esfera de energía fantasmal roja.**

**-Este es su fin!**

**-Yo no lo creo Vlad!**

**El mencionado abrió mucho los ojos mientras los chicos frente a él, sonreían enormemente y miraban hacia el portal de donde acababa de salir Danny, transformado en humano pero sonriendo; de inmediato, se transformó en su versión fantasmal.**

**-Vas a pagar por lo que le han hecho a Shane!- gritó **

**Hizo un ataque rápido, de repente había formado una enorme esfera azul y la había arrojado contra Vlad, empujandolo contra la pared donde antes estaban sus amigos.**

**-NO!- exclamó Vlad arrojando energía roja contra Danny- esto no debe de suceder así!**

**El chico esquivó el ataque de Vlad y comenzó a regresar los ataques.**

**-Como dijo Shane, el fue el único que sacrifico todo por mi- dijo Danny mientras la furia lo invadía por dentro, haciendo que cada vez atacara con mas energía- entregó su energía de fantasma para regresarme la vida… y no voy a desperdiciar su sacrificio…**

**Los ataques habían sido demasiado poderosos… la espalda de Vlad dio contra la pared, mientras el chico de ojos verdes se acercaba amenazadoramente.**

**-Unas ultimas palabras antes de ser derrotado y mandado para siempre al Zona Fantasma?- dijo Danny**

**-Pues la verdad no- dijo Vlad deshaciendo su transformación y limpiandose la frente- tu ganas nuevamente, yo pierdo y te convertirás en asesino de nuevo, como todos en tu familia…**

**-Danny no es un asesino!- exclamó Tucker levantando un puño, para luego mirar a Sam confundido- al menos, aún no hemos comprobado eso…**

**-Por supuesto que Danny no es un asesino Tucker- lo regañó Sam- este sujeto quiere confundirnos**

**-Yo?... confundirlos?... y porqué haría eso?- dijo Vlad como quien no quiere la cosa- si me vas a mandar a la Zona Fantasma y perderé mis bienes, porqué mentiría en algo así?**

**-Porque eres un malvado- gruñó Danny**

**-Lastima- dijo Vlad- de verdad… creí que Shane te había dicho el hecho por el cual había muerto tan joven…**

**En los ojos de Danny, se pudo percibir un poco de confusión… a qué se refería Vlad con eso?.**

**-Explícate!- exigió**

**Vlad sonrió de manera malvada mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.**

**-Por lo que veo, El Fantasma Sugoi no te ha contado nada de su muerte- se burló- y son novios?... vaya pareja!**

**-Habla de una buena vez o si no…- amenazó Danny**

**-Bien, bien!- dijo Vlad levantando un poco las manos- el Fantasma Sugoi o "Shane" como lo conoces tu… murió cuando tenía 5 años en un accidente automovilistico…**

**-No puede tener 5 años, el se ve de 14!- dijo Sam mientras el híbrido reía**

**-Por supuesto que se ve de catorce!... nunca han escuchado del lazo que une a los gemelos?**

**Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, mientras Danny ponía un poco mas de atención… por alguna razón, no podía dejar de escuchar a Vlad…**

**-Cuando Sugoi tenía 5 años, el y su pequeña hermana regresaban de una fiesta, a eso de la medianoche con sus padres, en la carretera que rodea la colina de Amity…**

**-Esa fea carretera?- dijo Tucker mientras Sam lo pellizcaba**

**-Shhhhhhhhhh!**

**-En fin- continuó el adulto- ellos regresaban a su casa- sonrió- cuando un conductor que tenía mucha prisa, hizo resbalar su camioneta que venía en sentido contrario haciendo que el coche de los padres del chico para esquivar el choque, cayeran por la ladera de la colina…**

**Hubo un momento de silencio… sabían lo que seguía…**

**-Los padres del chico y la hermana fueron lanzados del coche- dijo Vlad- pero el no… quedó atrapado bajo los fierros retorcidos del auto… que comenzó a arder en llamas… y sabes quien conducía la camioneta?... tu padre**

**-ESO NO ES VERDAD!- gritó Danny furioso… no podía ser verdad**

**-Si lo es- dijo Vlad tranquilo- y no solo eso… el ultimo rostro que vio Shane… **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El chico de cabello blanco comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente… todo estaba tan oscuro… y el estaba recostado boca abajo en el suelo… que había pasado?**

**Se intentó mover, pero algo pesado sobre él se lo impedía… y le dolía todo el cuerpo… y de pronto, el suelo comenzó a calentarse y el ruido de una explosión lo alertaron, mientras frente a él un calor fuerte y una luz anaranjada comenzaron a enceguecerlo… era fuego**

**"_ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!" _pensó angustiado mientras nuevamente hacía varios esfuerzos inútiles por liberarse… pero todos en vano, algo lo tenía atrapado por la cintura, aplastandolo contra el suelo… no podía escapar.**

**-Ayuda!- gritó- qué alguien me ayude!**

**Su voz sonaba muy aguda… estaba reviviendo lo que lo había matado cuando niño… y comenzaba a sentir el calor… el calor y el dolor en las piernas… gritó con mas fuerza mientras escuchaba movimiento del otro lado… sus padres…**

**Nada… parecía que no lo escuchaban y el dolor era cada vez mas intenso… y luego las luces, al parecer el dueño de la camioneta que los había sacado del camino se habían detenido al parecer para ayudar… pero no serviría de nada.**

**-No te acerques!**

**Esa voz… la voz de ese adulto la recordaba siempre… y fue cuando las llamas lo cubrieron por completo… el dolor era insoportable… levantó la vista a través de un hueco entre los hierros retorcidos… y vio una figura pequeña que se acercaba a pesar de los gritos que retrocediera.**

**Esos ojos… reconocería esos pequeños y brillantes ojos azul donde fuera… el miedo lo entumeció mientras no podía creer lo que veía… tenía que ser mentira… pero… pero no lo era… eso provenía de su mas profundo recuerdo…**

**-Danny?**

**TBC**

**…**


	11. Maldición rota

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 11**

**No podía creer lo que veía… pero sabía que era verdad; el pequeño Danny lo miraba quemarse con sus enormes ojos azules, entre los fierros retorcidos y candentes acariciados por las mortales llamas. Momentáneamente, dejó de sentir ese dolor debido a la sorpresa que conllevaba el verle.**

**Después de un rato, todo acabó… para repetirse de nuevo.**

**Ya estaba acostumbrado… no era la primera vez que tenía que repetir su muerte una y otra vez… desde aquel accidente, lo había revivido hasta que tuvo el poder suficiente para zafarse de aquello de forma que solo tenía que vivirlo en su aniversario, una vez cada año… pero esta vez, se agregaba un factor mas doloroso. Y ese era por supuesto, ver a Danny una y otra vez sabiendo que ellos habían tenido que ver con esa tragedia… pero Danny no era el culpable… claro que no, el no conducía aquella infernal camioneta, era demasiado pequeño…**

**Y había intentado ayudarlo. Ahora que ponía mas atención a todo, podía notar como los ojos del pequeño se volvían angustiados y unos cuantos segundos antes de perder la conciencia, el pequeño extendia los dedos intentando sacarlo…**

**-Danny- susurró de nuevo al repetir todo el proceso… intentó extender su mano hacia la del pequeño… y de nuevo le ganaron las llamas**

**Como rayos iba a salir de aquel tormento?... ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para como volver a casa de Vlad!... aun los recuerdos eran muy borrosos y confusos, pero su instinto le proyectaba a un sujeto llamado Vlad que dañaría a Danny, al que sí reconocía encima de su olvido…**

**Y nuevamente… todo se desvanecía.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-No… eso no es verdad…**

**-Si lo es… aceptalo de una buena vez niño… haces que pierda mi valioso tiempo…**

**-No…**

**La voz de Danny se quebraba cada vez mas, mientras su espalda daba contra la pared y se dejaba caer, arrastrandose por esta… de pronto, su corazón pesaba y dolía muchísimo de una forma insoportable, que no creeía que pudiera existir.**

**-Yo no mate a Shane…**

**-Hmm… tal vez directamente no- admitió Vlad mientras movía una mano de manera elegante- pero apuesto a que tu y tu hermanita hicieron tal alboroto en el coche, que tu padre tuvo que dejar de ver el camino para detenerlos, cierto?**

**Danny se quedó estático mientras comenzaba a recordar. Jazz estaba molestandolo porque al sitio donde fueron había un chico que estaba platicando con ella y el pequeño por accidente, les había rociado ponche encima enfureciendo a su hermana y logrando que estuviera fastidiandole en todo el camino.**

**Era verdad, su madre no había podido controlarlos y su padre se giró hacia la parte de atrás… cuando vieron unas luces blancas y el padre de Danny trataba de evitarlos, pero el otro coche había girado y… de pronto, algo había estallado.**

**-Danny, Jazz, quédense aquí!- ordeno Jack firmemente, mientras los pequeños se miraban asustados**

**Estuvieron así durante unos cuantos minutos mientras escuchaban a sus padres ayudar a los accidentados… el pequeño nunca había visto un accidente de auto… como eran?; así que aprovechando que su hermana se acosto a un lado para dormir, levantó el seguro de la camioneta y salio a la carretera.**

**Se froto un poco los brazos, el viento corría helado y entumía los huesos y el pequeño no tenía con que cubrirse, pero… él quería ver; se acercó de a poco, mientras sus padres estaban tan ocupados que no reparaban al niño que se escabullía y se acercaba al coche, que comenzaba a arder en llamas.**

**-Ayúda!... saquenme de aquí, duele!**

**El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos mientras corría hacia el auto y se asomaba un poco, manteniendose lejos de las llamas ardientes… un par de brillantisimos ojos grises y claros, lo miraban entre extrañados y adoloridos, mas no asustados.**

**-Ayudame a salir, esto esta caliente!**

**El pequeño asintió mientras extendia su pequeña manita… no lo alcanzaba y aquellos ojos comenzaban a ponerse opacos.**

**-No!... extiende tu mano!- gritó**

**El niño de ojos grises tenia extendida la mano pero al parecer, el fuego lo había alcanzado y el humo le había hecho perder la conciencia… el pequeño Danny metió un poco la mano, quemandosela, pero no importaba tenía que sacar al niño.**

**-No!... despierta!**

**-Danny, sal de ahí inmediatamente!**

**El padre de Danny lo había escuchado gritar y fue corriendo a sacarlo, pero mientras lo alejaban el seguía gritando y llorando.**

**-Noooooooooo!... el se quedó ahí!... sacalo!**

**-Danny, tienes la mano toda quemada, en que estabas pensando!?- lo regañó su madre**

**-No… saquen al niño… sacalo…- dijo llorando por el dolor y la frustración**

**Y la voz de esos recuerdos ahora tomaba sonido en la realidad que el mitad fantasma vivía delante de aquel adulto**

**-Shane… que alguien lo ayude…**

**-Veo que ya te perdiste en tus pensamientos… me da mucho gusto ver eso joven Fenton- dijo Vlad**

**Este miraba maliciosamente como Danny tenía los ojos opacos y su anterior transformación ya no se veía, ahora estaba como un humano normal mientras repetía esa frase una y otra vez, agarrandose la cabeza y encogiendose en si mismo, totalmente asustado.**

**-Danny!- exclamó Sam sacudiendolo un poco- tu no tienes la culpa, el te esta intentando manipular…**

**-Intente… ayudarlo Sam- dijo Danny cerrando los ojos y llorando con fuerza- intente ayudarlo!**

**-Shhh… tranquilo te creemos- le dijo abrazandolo**

**-Nosotros sabemos que jamás abandonarías a alguien- dijo Tucker**

**-Usted es un monstruo!- gritó Sam dirigiéndose a Vlad, que los veía con expresión aburrida- no puede utilizar los sentimientos de una persona para lastimarla!**

**-Hmm… si, si puedo- sonrió mientras se levantaba- de hecho, me resulta muy divertido y placentero**

**Levantó una mano y con una parte de su fuerza fantasmal, había arrojado a Tucker y a Sam hacia un lado, donde Jhonny 13 y Skulker los sostuvieron.**

**-Hey!- gritó Sam comenzando a golpear a Jhonny- déjame ir!**

**-Hola niño PDA- dijo Skulker sonriendo, mientras Tucker se encogía y sonreía mientras le escurrían varias gotitas**

**-Ehh… hola?- rio nervioso**

**-Bueno Danny…- dijo Vlad parandose frente a él- no ibas a detenerme?**

**El niño no prestaba atención, solo se encogía sobre si mismo demasiado asustado y con aquellas horribles imágenes apareciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza.**

**Entonces el adulto lo tomó y lo azotó con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras Danny chillaba e intentaba irse.**

**-No puedes mi pequeño!- dijo Vlad entre risas- te dije que tu me pertenecías!**

**-Shane… intente hacerlo… intente ayudarte- lloraba en voz baja mientras el adulto comenzaba a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer con el**

**-Ya no llores, en unos momentos lo olvidarás…**

**-Dijiste que regresarías… lo intente…**

**El dolor era muy intenso y de nuevo, mientras afuera de su mente era lastimado, en esta podía ver de nuevo a Shane mirandolo desde debajo de ese auto, pidiendole ayuda… haciendo un enorme y ultimo esfuerzo, extendió su mano para intentar alcanzarlo…**

**-Voy… a sacarte de ahí…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El chico Sugoi estaba muy cansado, repetir la muerte una y otra vez era hartante, doloroso… y hasta podía decir que comenzaba a ser aburrido; no era la primera vez que le sucedía, así que estaba casi acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor.**

**Danny… de alguna manera, comenzaba a ponerle nervioso el solo hecho de pensar en él y en lo que podría estarle sucediendo… y mas porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a ayudarlo, pero no podía, ahora no… estaban demasiado lejos. Y además, había gastado toda su energía fantasmal para que reviviera… su pequeño angel… todo lo había dado por el, pero, no podía liberarlo nuevamente… que desgraciado se sentía. Recargó su cabeza entre sus brazos… algo no estaba bien.**

**El Reglamento de Zona Fantasma… había un hueco en el, que le convenía pero no recordaba donde… un fantasma solo vivía de la energía que proyectaba el lugar donde moría y si esta acababa, el fantasma en si estaba perdido…**

**Un vivo como Danny, tampoco podía usarla en su totalidad puesto que su energia era del tipo vital, sin esta, ellos podían morir y hacer un nuevo ciclo de fantasmas en Zona Fantasma… esa energía la necesitaban, así que no era utilizable al cien. Un híbrido como Vlad y Danny?... según las reglas, ellos tenían un poco mas de energía que un fantasma promedio, puesto que además de energía fantasma, tenían energía vital lo que les aumentaba la fuerza, pero si llegaban a gastarla también desaparecían…**

**Esas eran las reglas para los híbridos, los humanos y fantasmas…**

**Pero él que era?... sabía que tenía una fuerza extraña, por eso había sobresalido entre otros fantasmas… pero porqué?... porqué?... levantó un poco la vista y de nuevo, ahí estaba Danny extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero esta vez… no era el mismo Danny… Era su Danny. El chico que estaba a merced de Vlad y que continuaba luchando, para permanecer vivo e intentar sacarlo de ahí… el chico mitad fantasma por el que había arriesgado tanto… su pequeño angel, que había liberado pero había regresado por el…**

**Y aún le extendía la mano.**

**Entonces, algo en su mente apareció… qué era él?... un híbrido también, pero de otra clase…una clase muy superior y por eso Vlad… entonces… que idiota era!. Afiló la mirada mientras extendía todo lo que podía su brazo para tomar la mano de Danny.**

**Era difícil, debido al fuego pero… un poco mas…**

**Sus manos se tomaron con fuerza, mientras Danny tiraba todo lo que podía y por fin el Fantasma Sugoi era liberado de su maldición…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Qué haces?**

**Danny había comenzado a reir… a llorar y a reir.**

**-De que te ries mocoso idiota!?- exclamó Vlad molesto mientras Danny se arrastraba hacia atrás y lo miraba con malicia**

**-De ti- dijo sin dejar de sonreir- has estado todo el rato intentando dominarme mientras yo trabajaba en otra cosa que de seguro, no sera de tu agrado…**

**-Ah, de verdad?- dijo el adulto incrédulo- y que podría ser "eso"?**

**-Pues yo**

**Los ojos de Vlad se abrieron horrorizados mientras un enorme rayo color azul salía despedido del Portal y golpeaba al hibrido, lanzandolo contra unos anaqueles y Sam y Tucker sonrieron aliviados… no igual sus apresores, que tenían la boca muy abierta.**

**-Sabía que no me fallarías- dijo Danny sonriendo y levantandose débilmente, mientras se recargaba en la pared**

**El Fantasma Sugoi salió caminando el Portal Fantasma, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendole de aquella manera presumida y arrogante que Danny recordaba perfectamente… una verdadera farsa del verdadero chico que tanto quería…**

**-Te lastimo mucho Danny?- dijo el chico tomandolo de la cintura para evitar que cayera**

**-Solo un poco- dijo Danny cerrando los ojos y recargandose en él- te tardaste**

**-Tuve algunos inconvenientes muy pesados- dijo mientras le tomaba una mano, aquella mano que aun tenía pequeñas cicatrices blancas debido a quemaduras muy antiguas- pero tu me sacaste de ellos, mi pequeño**

**-No es cierto- dijo Danny apesadumbrado con una sombra en los ojos- no pude… yo… no pude…**

**-Si pudiste mi pequeño- dijo abrazandolo con fuerza contra el- lo hiciste**

**-Esto… es imposible- gruñó Vlad levantandose lentamente y con una mirada de furia- como puedes seguir aquí!?**

**-Eso es muy sencillo- dijo el Fantasma Sugoi girandose lentamente, mientras Danny se aferraba un poco a su espalda- tu eres muy poderoso Vlad, tengo que admitirlo y Danny tambien lo es… pero hay una pequeña cosita de la cual yo jamás me había percatado, pero tu si… y esa es la razón por la cual buscaste que fuera tu aliado y no tu enemigo…**

**Vlad se veía cada vez mas furioso y lanzaba miradas amenazantes al chico que se iba acercando.**

**-No…**

**-Oh, si- dijo Shane parandose firme y agudizando la mirada- ustedes los híbridos, utilizan mucho de su poder gracias a su energía vital pues están vivos y eso los hace muy fuertes, mas que un fantasma promedio… ero yo soy todo lo contrario a ustedes… no soy un fantasma por completo, pues aun sigo conectado al mundo de los vivos gracias a mi hermana… y obviamente, no estoy vivo por haber muerto tan pequeño… tengo un poco de fuerza fantasmal y la mayor parte de mi fuerza utiliza energía vital… eso lo descubriste tu… la energía vital que yo estoy utilizando jamas se va a agotar, porque al estar muerto no la necesito, pero la obtengo de mi familia… y por eso, pude entregarle mucha fuerza a Danny sin desaparecer… que cosa mas interesante… un hueco en las reglas de los fantasmas…**

**-Entonces, te diste cuenta- gruñó Vlad transformandose en Plasmius- pero aun así, aun no sabes utilizarla por completo… y yo me encargare de que no regreses del Limbo de Zona Fantasma…**

**-Shane…- Danny lo abrazo un poco serio y este le guiñó un ojo**

**-Te gustaría un dos contra uno?**

**-Eso me parece una excelente idea- dijo Danny cambiando de nuevo en fantasma- si no te molesta**

**-Pelear contigo?... es todo un honor- dijo el chico Sugoi preparandose junto a Danny…**

**Era hora de acabar.**

**TBC**

**…**


	12. Por voluntad propia

**Danny Phantom**

**Free**

**Episodio 12**

**Vlad agudizó la mirada mientras pensaba rápidamente en un plan… no había previsto que el chico Haruna se percatara de su propio poder, al menos, no para usarlo en su contra y ahora en esos momentos, estaba por acabar con él.**

**Y Danny… se veía molesto, pero seguía escondiendose detrás del chico de cabello plateado… tal vez pudiera usar eso en su defensa, el chico Fenton se había convertido en la debilidad del Fantasma Sugoi y por el momento, usar ese conocimiento podría salvarle la vida. A un lado, Skulker y Johnny 13 seguían observando la escena, embobados, en esos momentos no servirían de nada si intentaba utilizarlos, estaban demasiado congelados por el repentino cambio en la pelea que seguramente, pronto huirían.**

**-Ya sueltame idiota!- gritó Sam pisando fuertemente el pie de Johnny, zafandose mientras este aullaba de dolor**

**-Es cierto, dejanos!- dijo Tucker golpeando la PDA del cuerpo de Skulker**

**-Oye!- gritó el fantasma soltandolo y levantando las manos para pescarlo nuevamente cuando el PDA de su brazo comenzó a pitar- oh, no, otra vez no!- gritó mientras su cuerpo se volvía invisible y un fastidiado Skulker salía volando por el techo**

**-Quién dijo que solo Danny podía vencer a los fantasmas?- dijo Sam al lado de Tucker con una sonrisa**

**-Creo que el- señaló Tucker**

**Vlad había convertido sus ojos en un par de rendijas rojas mientras lanzaba unas espirales muy extrañas a los cuerpos de Shane y Danny, arrojandolos contra el suelo y haciendolos dar vueltas y botes contra este, lastimandoles fuertemente.**

**-Qué ataque es este!?- exclamó Danny intentando zafarse pego pegando nuevamente en el piso**

**-Ni idea, nunca lo había visto- confesó Shane intentando liberarse**

**Rayos… a que buena hora tenía que sacar Vlad un ataque que él no conocía… pero el se había destacado por aprender sus ataques de Vlad… entonces…**

**Extendió una mano, sacandola del torbellino y creando el mismo una espiral de energía azul… la misma espiral que utilizaban el y Vlad para teletransportarse a cualquier parte del mundo; pero no le imprimio esa fuerza, la utilizó para enviar esa espiral hacia Danny haciendo fuerza contraria a la de Vlad y deteniendola.**

**-Gracias Shane- dijo el chico apoyandose contra una pared y sosteniendose la cabeza- comenzaba a marearme**

**-Ningún problema Danny- dijo el chico, al momento que Vlad enfurecía aún mas y se arrojaba contra Shane, lanzandolo contra uno de sus aparatos que comenzó a soltar chispas**

**-Shane!- exclamó Danny preocupado para luego, iluminar sus ojos con un destello verde y lanzarse hacia Vlad que ya lo estaba esperando**

**-Acabaremos con todo esto de una buena vez- dijo Vlad haciendo su campo de fuerza rojo a su alrededor, evitando que el ataque de Danny surtiera efecto- que no te das cuenta todavía?... tu me perteneces!**

**-Eso no es verdad!... las personas no le pertenecen a nadie, a menos que estas lo quieran asi!- exclamó Danny antes de girar la cabeza hacia donde el Fantsma Sugoi se levantaba sacudiendose- y si así fuera… entonces, le pertenecería a Shane…**

**-Claro… mi ex mano derecha… ese traidor- susurró Vlad con ira- me encargaré de que ambos lo paguen… siempre quise tener dos juguetes…**

**-Ellos no son juguetes!- exclamó Sam sosteniendo el termo Fenton- son un par de personas que se aman y eso debe quedarse así para siempre!**

**La chica presionó el botón del termo y este lanzó su rayo azul hacia el cuerpo del vampiro, que tan solo sonrió antes de mandar de un manotazo el rayo hacia Johnny 13, que seguía parado en su sitio y fue absorbido inmediatamente por el artefacto.**

**-Vaya… ella sí que tiene estilo- dijo Shane sorprendido, antes de sonreir- bien… un ayudante menos… ahora, hay que acabar con Vlad**

**-Eso es imposible- dijo el hibrido con una voz oscura, baja y fria… era mas temible que antes- voy a acabar con todos ustedes y entonces, por siempre se sabrá que yo soy el fantasma mas poderoso de toda Zona Fantasma!**

**-El Fantasma mas poderoso de Zona Fantasma es Shane!- exclamó Danny preparando dos esferas de energía mientras el otro se sonrojaba de golpe entre la sorpresa y la pena que le daban aquellas palabras- tu mismo lo sabes… y por eso quieres eliminarlo!**

**-Tal vez… pero primero acabaré con su razón de continuar aquí… tu!**

**Ambos híbridos se lanzaron al ataque, mientras Shane seguía con la vista la mirada la pelea de ambos… Danny confiaba plenamente en él y por eso había dicho aquello… que el era el mas poderoso de Zona Fantasma… realmente no quería decepcionarlo…**

**Qué podía hacer?... sabía que Vlad era muy poderoso y que aún le faltaban muchos años para llegar al nivel de poder que poseía el mitad fantasma en aquellos momentos… sería muy difícil derrotarlo si es que existía una manera de lograrlo… Pero si la había… el debía de saberlo, después de todo, no por algo había aprendido rápido a controlar sus poderes o no?... su energía ilimitada tendría que usarla en aquellos momentos… algun otro poder que requiriera?... la telepatía!**

**-_Danny!_\- lo llamó a través de su mente**

**El llamado llegó hasta Danny, que por la sorpresa casi cae ante uno de los ataques de Vlad, un extraño rayo de plasma rojo**

**-_Shane, eres tu?_\- pensó confundido, mientras se escondía entre varios aparatos de Vlad, que terminaban destrozados a causa de su propio amo**

**-_Si, necesito que me hagas un favor_\- dijo serio- _quiero que cuando yo te diga, apagues y prendas el portal de Vlad…_**

**-_Shane, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy peleando con Vlad!_\- exclamó en su mente, levemente molesto**

**El Fantasma de ojos grises negó con la cabeza, antes de mirar el aparato**

**-_Yo me encargo de Vlad, tu solo encárgate de hacer lo que te digo, queda claro?_\- dijo**

**-_Bien… pero ten cuidado… sus ataques realmente son fuertes_\- dijo Danny preocupado, escondiendose para que el otro dejase de usarlo como objetivo**

**-_Si, no te preocupes_\- terminó el chico**

**Shane salió de entre los restos de una computadora, mientras Vlad buscaba a Danny un poco mas lejos.**

**-Hey! Híbrido raro!**

**Vlad gruñó furioso mientras se giraba, pero al momento abrió los ojos cuando un rayo azul lo arrojaba contra una pared; a este rayo siguió uno continuo, azul brillante pero este mismo Vlad lo detuvo con un ataque identico, haciendo que ambas columnas de rayos se detuvieran la una a la otra al centro.**

**Realmente era un espectáculo de luces muy extraño, los rayos de ectoplasma fantasmal se entremezclaban al centro, creando unos terceros rayos pequeños hacia los lados, en colores violáceos, tanto claros como oscuros haciendose parecer como si rayos de fuego pirotécnico fuesen. Vlad estaba cada vez mas furioso… no podía creer que un chiquillo a quien había estado dominando días antes, hubiera ganado el corazón y la confianza de un fantasma, que había sido su mano derecha y socio en sus mas duras empresas!**

**Parecía imposible pensar en ello… Danny, ese Danny igual que su estúpido padre, siempre interferían en sus planes… pero esta vez no… el los derrotaría a todos y por fin, les demostraría de una buena vez por todas, que el inteligente y poderoso era el y nadie mas que él.**

**Aquella furia antes contenida, se desplegó en un aumento de energía que por poco opaca el rayo azul que lo estaba conteniendo en su sitio, haciendo que las fuerzas de desbalancearan de repente bruscamente y luego de a poco regresaran a su posición media. Shane estaba batallando mucho para mantenerla, la diferencia de edades era muy notoria aun teniendo toda su energía ilimitada, seguía siendo un despliegue de poder menor al de Vlad que por los años podía aumentarlo cada vez mas…**

**Pero de nuevo, surgía el asunto prioritario… Danny… si perdía, Danny sería el que llevaría las peores consecuencias y el ya había jurado que nunca mas permitiría que al chico le tocase sufrir aquel infierno nuevamente.**

**Ademas… como el dijo antes, poseía fuerza ilimitada… y eso comenzaba a verse… sonrió.**

**-Esto no puede ser!- exclamo Vlad furioso**

**La energía, que hacia momentos estaba a su favor, comenzaba a ceder debilitandose cada vez mas y mas, llegando casi a tocar las manos del híbrido que miro confuso y ardiendo en rabia, al chico de ojos grises, que ahora sonreía abiertamente.**

**-No debiste dejar que me convirtiera en tu enemigo Vlad- dijo Shane con los ojos brillando entre su propia energía- ahora, serás derrotado**

**-Traidor…- masculló- después de esto, no te dejarán regresar a la Zona Fantasma y tu existencia terminará!... tu carrera estará arruinada!**

**-Aun no- dijo serio mientras aumentaba la cantidad de energía de su ataque- aun no…**

**El ataque final surtido su efecto al fin, lanzando al adulto contra el portal contra el cual choco con la cabeza, para luego quedar adentro de este con las piernas de fuera.**

**-Ahora Danny!**

**Danny y Tucker estaban juntos, esperando la señal y al tiempo lo hicieron; el portal chispeo con su ocupante adentro, mientras era apagado y encendido en un segundo… un destello y el portal dejo de brillar, apagandose finalmente por fallas.**

**-Esta…?**

**-No- respondió Shane a la pregunta de Sam, mientras todos miraban el interior con el sujeto adentro- pero el portal debió de haber absorbido toda la energía de Vlad… para cuando la recupere, tendrá que iniciar de nuevo aprendiendo todos los ataques**

**-O sea, que no será una amenaza para nosotros por los siguientes años- exclamó Tucker feliz- genial!... pero… y los fantasmas de Zona Fantasma?**

**-Aún existe el Portal Fenton, así que mientras esa puerta exista ten por seguro que los fantasmas seguirán apareciendo- dijo Shane**

**Danny se acercó al chico, mientras tomaba su mano y se recargaba en su hombro cerrando los ojos.**

**-Al fin- dijo- todo ha terminado **

**Los chicos se abrazaron ante las sonrisas de Tucker y Sam, que hicieron amago de irse a pie.**

**-Ni crean… Danny y yo los llevamos- dijo Shane deteniendo a los chicos- no creo que se quieran ir a pie a casa desde Winsconnsin**

**-Que tan lejos queda?- dijo Tucker**

**-No querrás averiguarlo- dijo Danny sosteniendo a Sam y junto con su pareja, se levó a los chicos lejos del castillo de sus pesadillas… que no volvería a aparecer nunca mas…**

**…**

**-Shane?... Shane!**

**-Aquí estoy, disculpa!- dijo el chico subiendo a través del suelo y apareciendo detrás de Danny que se giró con los brazos cruzados**

**-Donde estabas?**

**-Arreglando unos asuntos… ya sabes!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa que esperaba inocente mientras abrazaba a Danny de la cintura- recolocandole el tapiz a mi oficina… huyendo de pagar mis impuestos… buscando un encargo de Vlad…**

**-Un encargo de Vlad!?- exclamó Danny bastante asustado mirandolo a los ojos**

**El chico Haruna no se veía nada preocupado, pero a Danny no lo tranquilizaba mucho esto… que estaba pasando?**

**-Pero cómo…?**

**-Cuando hicieron el corto en el portal, Vlad perdio la memoria- le explicó Shane abrazandolo con fuerza y sonriendo tranquilizadoramente- no recuerda nada de que te atrapo ni de que yo lo traicione… solo recuerda que Johnny y Skulker hicieron pedazos su laboratorio, asi que estaran castigados un buen tiempo, jajajaja**

**-Tu te encargaste de eso, supongo- dijo Danny negando con la cabeza**

**-Jo jo, tan malo me crees?- dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa que esperaba inocente**

**-Eso… y hasta mas…**

**Ambos chicos se vieron unos segundos, hasta que Danny tomo la iniciativa y abrazo su cuello, besandolo con pasión y fuerza logrando que el otro chico, primero se sorprendiera y después, respondiera de la misma manera, pero esta vez… llevandolo a la cama de Danny…**

**Y por esta vez, era por decisión de ambos, sin ser obligado para Danny… por fin… era libre.**

**FIN**

**…**


End file.
